


Un Nouveau Soleil

by Vertencar



Series: Listen to the Sound of a New Tomorrow [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: "Should I ask you?" The Doctor spoke up and Rory frowned at him."What do you mean?"Turning his eyes to Rory, he explained himself. "I mean," He snorted dumbly. "It seems rubbish to ask youto ask you. I’m already asking you…" He frowned and Rory did too, not quite sure to follow him. The Doctor shook his head, "But, before doingthe thing," He lowered his voice at the word and Rory’s frown deepened. "Proposing to River." He nearly mouthed the words. "Should I askyou? As… the father."





	1. I Was Lost, but I've Been Found

It was the 26th of June. Today’s celebration was the 5th wedding anniversary of Amy and Rory, and it called for a big party. The Ponds’ house was already full of life in the middle of the afternoon, close family members and friends were here. And new friends had appeared on this year’s party. The Doctor had insisted on their newest friends’ presence, a small thank you in comparison to what they did for him, this was the least he could do. 

Martha and Mickey were here, accompanied by their fervent friend Jack, always making the best out of a good party. Craig and Sophie were here too, with their little Alfie. The Doctor had insisted on their presence and River had sensed it meant a great deal to him. They were the most humans of their friends, it could only add a bit of subtlety with Amy and Rory’s relatives. 

River closed the door of her bedroom behind her, the Doctor’s screwdriver in hand, and made her way down the stairs. Mumbling under her breath, she wondered why the Doctor’s requests to fetch something were always accompanied by puppy dog eyes. The answer was: surely because he knew she couldn’t resist them and played with it at his advantage. This had been understandable when he’d been on bed rest several months ago, but now, he was perfectly fine on his two feet and she was beginning to see through his little game.

Next time he’ll ask for something he’ll only receive a glare from her part. 

River shook her head to herself with a flicker of a smile at the corner of her lips. She skipped the last steps and rounded the corner to come face to face with her mother who was blocking the way.

"Mu— Amy!" River squealed at her sight and placed a hand on her beating hearts. "Wha— you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here, blocking the way and everything?"

"River, listen…" Amy said, nearly in a whisper, and River had to prick up her ears to hear her mother words. Amy walked closer to her after looking over her shoulder. "I need you to do something for me." River nodded but frowned at the same time. "You see my dad over here," She nodded her head in the direction of the living room. "I don’t know how he did it or- or when but he found the bottle of Brandy. I need you to take it back, we can’t have him drunk, not right now anyway. And he’s too skeptical of me to remove it for his grasp. You’re the only one who can do it."

River looked in the direction of the living room and sighed. "Alright, I’ll try." Amy beamed and clasped her hands on her shoulders in appreciation. "Still, you should hide the alcohol better." She said and rolled her eyes at Amy’s bemused expression. "Nobody should be allowed to drink alcohol at 4pm, and that’s me saying."

She made her way into the living room and dived between groups of people. She saw Augustus close to the bookshelves, talking to a bunch of people and leaning on the shelves. A bottle of Brandy was in his hand but he released it out of his grasp to place it between books. This was her cue.

"Augustus!" She called his name and his head turned in her direction. She made her way to him and he smiled broadly when he saw her. "I don’t think I’ve said hi to you yet."

"Oh, it’s quite alright my dear." Her grandfather said, quite not knowing he was her grandfather actually. She came near him and he placed his hands on either side of her face, pinching her cheeks like an elderly relative would do. "Look at you, have you grown, you look taller."

"I think I’ve stopped growing ten years ago, Augustus." River said with a smile on her face and her eyes drifting to the bottle on the shelf. Torture by grandparents was still a thing apparently, even if they didn’t know they were actually her grandparents. 

"Oh, but you look so young! And so happy and beaming!" Augustus left her cheeks but now stroked her shoulders affectionately, a twinkle in the eyes. She took the opportunity to snatch the bottle out of the shelf and hid it behind her back. Her gaze returned to Augustus and she threw him a small smile. "And that Doctor of yours! You two look so… _joyful_! Are you pregnant?"

River’s drifting gaze snapped back to Augustus and she stammered on her words. "Wha— No, no- no… We’re just… happy, I don’t know, we— It’s… We’re not— I’m not pr— Where did you get that idea?" She swallowed her saliva and felt her cheeks reddening.

Augustus shrugged and his kind eyes fell back on her, "I thought so… It seems I’m not really good with picking out the hints. Look, I once thought my daughter Amelia was… But then she wasn’t…" He shrugged once again before looking back at her with a smile.

River opened her mouth to say something but closed it back. "Hum, I— I must go, but I’ll see you later, eh?" She stepped away and saw him nod with a fond smile. She turned around and walked as far away as she could, out of the living room, where she could reorganise her thoughts. This conversation had been… strange.

"River!" A voice called her name as she was making her way out of the living room. She stopped in her tracks and looked behind her, a frown on her face. She saw Martha waving her hand to her and make a gesture to beckon her in.

Sighing to herself, River made her way to Martha and plastered a smile on her face. She was happy to see her, but she simply wanted to get out of this room. When, she approached Martha, she saw that Sophie was by her side, with Alfie in her arms.

"Oh, hi!" Sophie said with a broad smile. "I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Sophie, Craig’s partner." She outstretched her hand as well as she could with Alfie in her arms and River shook her hand with a small smile. "You’re River, eh? The Doctor’s wife."

River nodded, "Yes, yes." She trailed off and looked at Alfie, he was sucking his thumb with not a care in the world. "This must be Alfie," She said and looked up at Sophie to see her nodding with a smile. "I’ve heard a lot about him, he’s grown so much. How old is he now?"

"He’s 20 months old," Sophie responded and bounced Alfie on her hip. "He’s nearly two now."

River smiled softly, "Well, he looks very charming." She stroked his chubby cheek fondly with a finger and his eyes focused on her. She smiled again and pressed her lips together, a look passing before her eyes. Then, she dropped her hand and looked back at Sophie and Martha, "Well, I’ll have to excuse myself. I must go and hide this bottle before anyone finds it." She said and lifted the bottle from her back with a chuckle.

Martha and Sophie laughed and she gave them a smile before making her way to the kitchen. The loud noises from the living room faded and she mumbled absentmindedly to herself when she entered the kitchen, which was blissfully calmer.

She saw Mickey, Jack and Craig leaning on the counters and chatting together, engrossed in whatever gossip was making them laugh. She acknowledged them with a smile and made her way to the fridge where she put back the bottle of Brandy in its rightful place. 

"Hey, River!" Jack called her name and she hummed, glancing at him after closing the fridge door. "Did you know that Doc once declared his undying love for Craig only to save him from imminent death?"

River raised at eyebrow and walked up to them, leaning against the table. "Rings a bell, yes."

"He even initiated a kiss," Jack added, smugness in his eyes and River could only chuckle. "I should have been the one to be saved."

Rolling her eyes, River crossed her arms over her chest. She heard Craig mumbling under his breath "He didn’t really kiss me anyway, and he explained everything afterwards."

River snorted and pushed away from the table. "Well, it’s a shame he didn’t." She said and there was a smug smile on her face. "He’s such a good damn kisser."

"Urgh," Jack replied and mimicked throwing up. "Stop giving us all of those information, we don’t need details of that life of yours." River shrugged and began to make her way to the door. Finally, if everyone could stop interrupting her and just let her be and let her give the damn thing to the Doctor, this would be fantastic. As she turned to the door of the backyard she heard Jack shout out a thing to her. "Could you let me try, though? The kissing thing…"

Leaning on the door, she turned her face to him with a raised eyebrow and her lower lip between her teeth, a flicker of a smile on her face. "Absolutely _not_." And with that, she made her way outside.

She could see the Doctor at the far end of the backyard. He was with Rory and Brian, trying to make the barbecue work. Again. Unsuccessfully. And she could already see from the distance that they were all bickering on one thing or another, as usual. She rolled her eyes and made her way to them. 

"River!" Someone behind her shouted her name and she stopped in her tracks. Setting her jaw and exhaling a deep breath, she turned around with an exhausted and quite fake smile. 

"Sharon," She said with a tiny smile plastered on her face. Aunt Sharon was looking at her with a beaming smile and a twinkle in the eyes. She really didn’t know what she did to be liked by Aunt Sharon, surely she hadn’t been that kind to her, didn’t she?

Aunt Sharon had a man at her arm, he looked at her and tried a smile in her direction. "River, I don’t think you’ve met my new partner yet." Did she mean that man she was going to dump in a month or two because he couldn’t keep up with her way of life, like all the other ones? Surely yes, she must as well smile and pray for the poor boy. "This is Michael. He runs the local grocery shop now that his father has retired." She threw him an affectionate smile and River felt awkward, standing between the two. "And Michael, this is River. She’s my little niece Amelia’s friend and she’s working on… on _something_ to become a doctor in… in what again, my dear?"

"Uh, archeology." River replied and took Michael's outstretched hand. She gave him a compassionate smile as they shook hands. "Well, uhm, I’ll be pleased to hear more about you but I have to go." She excused herself, pointing her finger to the men at the barbecue. "They need my help."

Without waiting for a response, she made her way to the men, quickly so as not to be disrupted by someone else again.

"So…" She trailed off, making her presence known. Rory and Brian turned to her calmly while the Doctor whirled around like a child caught with the hand in the cookie jar. She fished the screwdriver out of the pocket of her sundress and she saw the Doctor’s eyes illuminating. "I have your toy."

She outstretched her hand to him but lifted it away from his grasp when he made a go at it.

"And I don’t see how it’s going to work." She said, holding the screwdriver in the air. The Doctor pouted and outstretched his open palm to her. "You can’t just… _point at it_ and hope it’ll work. It’s a barbecue, it requires real, mechanical, knowledge."

"Are you saying I don’t have _mechanical knowledge_ in me?" The Doctor asked and waved his hand to her for his screwdriver. 

She raised an eyebrow unconsciously, really doubting this was in his range of skills. She pulled it further away when, with a gasp of outrage, he fished for his screwdriver. "I didn’t say that," She continued and placed the screwdriver against her chest, protecting it from whatever use he was going to make of it. The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow, listening to her excuses. She rolled her eyes at his idiocy, "You have to admit that you’ve been trying to make the barbecue work for four years with your screwdriver and something bad always happened."

"I know this time is the good time," He said confidently and uncrossed his arms. He received a doubtful smirk from River and re-crossed his arms with a huff. "It will work!" He outstretched his hand to her and River’s eyes dropped to his open palm.

"I think you should let Brian do the barbecue." She trailed off, throwing a glance behind his shoulder to catch Brian’s pleading nod. 

"No!" He cried out and glanced at Rory and Brian. "We said this year it was _my turn_." He turned his face back to River and she saw the beginning of a pout crossing his features. _Oh, no_. He was not going to use his puppy eyes on her again.

"Fine." She relented and handed him his screwdriver. _What, no! It wasn’t how it was supposed to work_. "But," She grasped the screwdriver when he took hold of it. "You better not make the barbecue explode."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not." She placed the screwdriver in his palm and he smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you."

"Well, I’ll say ‘I told you so’ when it’ll explode." She added and the Doctor grumbled, pressing her against his side and murmuring silly things to her ears. "Urgh, sweetie," She laughed, pressed against him and placing her hands on his chest. 

The Doctor smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "It will not explode."

"Well, I don’t want to be here when it _does_." She replied with a grin and stepped away from him. "I’m going back to the house now, being useful and everything." 

She saw the Doctor roll his eyes and shook her head, turning around and making her way inside the house. 

—

"Has everyone abandoned you or are you deliberately excluding yourself?"

The Doctor was startled out of his daydream by Rory’s voice at his side. He turned his face to him but frowned at the roman’s pointed look. "Uh, sorry what?"

Rory shook his head slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, looking in the direction the Doctor had been daydreaming to. "I was just asking what you were doing on your own, all alone."

"Oh, uh…" The Doctor looked around to see that people had indeed disappeared. He was standing all alone with his glass of orange juice in hand. "I guess my lack of responses made people go and discuss somewhere else."

Rory glanced back at him and hummed, returning his gaze back on the backyard in front of him. The Doctor didn’t say anything by his side, he stayed stoic. And for having been his friend for a long time now, Rory knew there was something on his mind. "Alright, so tell me," He turned his head to the Doctor and the latter did the same. "What got you so… _thoughtful_?"

The Doctor pondered the thought for an instant, and Rory saw the corner of his mouth twitch. But then he turned his head back to the yard. Rory sighed and did the same, his eyes fell on River and _of course_ … 

"Alright then," He breathed out to get the Doctor’s attention but the man didn’t twitch. "You’re staring at River. Nothing unusual, I’d say… But it’s persistent. Why?" Rory asked with a chuckle and the Doctor turned his face to him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh…" He pointed a finger at the Doctor’s face and chuckled at his own discovery. "You’re thinking about _the thing_ , ain’t you?"

The Doctor hid a smile and pressed his lips together, looking back at the yard. But Rory had seen the flicker of a smile at the corner of his lips. He _was_ thinking about it. After an instant, Rory followed his gaze, River was chatting with Amy and Brian, something made them laugh and Rory smiled softly.

"Should I ask you?" The Doctor spoke up and Rory frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

Turning his eyes to Rory, he explained himself. "I mean," He snorted dumbly. "It seems rubbish to ask you to _ask you_. I’m already asking you…" He frowned and Rory did too, not quite sure to follow him. The Doctor shook his head, "But, before doing _the thing_ ," He lowered his voice at the word and Rory’s frown deepened. " _Proposing to River_." He nearly mouthed the words. "Should I ask _you_? As… the father."

Rory smiled, "If you’re asking for consent you already have it." The Doctor opened his mouth but Rory cut him. "And if you want a new one you know I’m gladly giving it to you." The Doctor’s face illuminated, as if not believing his ears. "Of course I’d agree on this Doctor. She’s my daughter, and you’re _you_. I know you and I’ve seen you prove yourself to me, and her, multiple times. I trust you on this."

The Doctor nodded and his eyes drifted back to River. After a second, he chuckled to himself, "It’s funny," He began and threw a look at Rory, "This thing is so, _so_ human. And I want it, to please River but also… for me. It is so terribly human and I terribly want this human thing." Rory nodded and the Doctor suddenly looked at him. "But I need your help for something. I’m really rubbish with that sort of things and I need your help on this."

Rory frowned, "Yes, whatever you want. Just tell me what you need."

The Doctor gave him a surprised look, "Really?" Rory nodded again with a fond smile. "Well, it’s—" He lowered his voice and came closer to him. "It’s for the ring!" He nearly whispered. "I don’t know anything about rings."

"I don’t either!" Rory replied, shaking his head vehemently.

"Yes, you do! You got Amy a ring." The Doctor said, nodding his head in her direction.

Rory opened his mouth to reply but he knew the Doctor was right. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, I’ll help. Of course, I’ll help." If it could at least prevent something terribly ridiculous from coming out of the Doctor’s brain he was all in.

"Thank you!" The Doctor cried out and clasped a hand on Rory’s back which made his juice slosh on his fingers. "Oh, crap."

—

River climbed up the stairs quietly while the party was going strong in the backyard. The inside of the house was much quieter and River sighed in appreciation of a bit of silence.

As it always did, the Leadworth weather had regressed to a normal state and her thin sundress couldn’t protect her from the chill anymore. So, she made her way quietly to her bedroom to fetch her cardigan.

Opening her door absentmindedly, she was surprised to find the room already taken. Sophie and Alfie were on her bed. "Oh, I didn’t know you were here." She said in a whisper as she saw the little Alfie deep into sleep. She closed the door silently behind her. "I forgot Craig told me you’d went up to get Alfie some rest."

Sophie’s face became anxious all of a sudden. "Oh, but I don’t want to disturb. We’ll be going soon anyways. Alfie needs his sleep."

River smiled fondly and waved nonchalantly at her. "No, it’s okay really. Don’t worry at all, it’s perfectly fine." Sophie’s face stretched into a grateful smile. 

River rounded the bed to fetch what she needed on the chair near the window. She grumbled under her breath as she took her cardigan hidden beneath the Doctor’s jacket. Taking both clothes in hand, she rounded back the bed to go to the wardrobe and hung the Doctor’s jacket.

"You live here?" Sophie asked out of the blue as River closed the wardrobe.

She turned around and put on her cardigan. "Well, depends on who’s asking." She said with a grin and crossed her arms over her chest. "But for you, well, yes I do."

Sophie frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

River sighed with a soft smile. She uncrossed her arms and went to sit on the edge of the bed, so as not to disturb sleeping Alfie. "This is our home for the Doctor and I when we’re not travelling in the TARDIS. I mean, this is my parents’ house, so it’s logical that it’s mine too." She chuckled slightly and Sophie nodded. "But you know that Amy and Rory’s families don’t know that, they wouldn’t understand. So, we hide it and say we’re their friends."

Sophie nodded again and looked down at Alfie. "Have you considered telling them? Maybe, they could understand."

River opened her mouth to respond and thought for a second, but after an instant she shook her head slightly. "Brian, maybe yes. But not Amy’s family, they’re too human, too rational. They’re not willing to understand that there’s more than _this_." She said, waving her hand around the room. "I don’t know if they ever could." She finished and looked up at Sophie with a small smile.

Sophie tried a smile before looking back down at Alfie, River did the same. A silence fell as the two women watched the small child sleep. His mouth twitched and River smiled softly, alone in this moment.

"You like babies?" Sophie asked, breaking the silence and River looked up at her, a surprised expression on her face. She opened her mouth several times, not really knowing what to respond. "I’m sorry," Sophie breathed out, shaking her head in discomfort. "That was a bit blunt of me."

"No, no," River said, shaking her head with a smile of comfort. "It’s just…" She stopped and sighed, looking down at Alfie. "I’ve never really been around children during my childhood, or even now." She chuckled softly. "But, yes… I do like babies, they’re fascinating creatures."

Sophie chuckled with her and looked down at Alfie too.

Watching Alfie’s face, River’s smile faltered slightly. He was looking so tiny, so cute. With a whole world to discover in front of his eyes and many things to be taught, and the safety of his parents around him. A feeling of emptiness invaded her, quite beyond herself. "But I…" She stopped, not even realising she began talking again. She saw Sophie look up at her in the corner of her eyes. "I don’t think we— me and the Doctor, we could ever… have that." She glanced up at Sophie before looking back down at Alfie, not quite confident to meet her eyes. "I don’t think we’re… _compatible,_ on this."

Sophie smiled tenderly and scooted closer to her, laying her hand on top of hers. River looked up, "And I know the Doctor, not as much as you of course." She shook her head with a smile. "But I’ve seen _unimaginable things_ happening around him, and… And I think you should always expect to see things you never thought real before, he’s quite the man of _miracles_."

River nodded slowly, her eyes on her lap. She was silent for a moment before clearing her throat and gazing back up at Sophie. The latter was giving her a soft smile and she managed a small one in return. 

She stood up, "I- I should go," She said, pointing to the door. "They’ll ask where I’ve disappeared to." Sophie nodded and River stayed stoic for a second, lost in her thoughts. Then, she shook her head and made her way to the door. "Alright, I’m going."

—

The music was blasting in the Ponds’ backyard, people were dancing, people were chatting. Everyone was having a good time. The Doctor was on the side with Amy, looking at the people currently dancing on ‘Wake Me up Before You Go-Go’ with a smile on his face. 

River was in the middle of the backyard, dancing a sort of rock ‘n’ roll at Jack’s arms. Jack was leading and made her turn and roll into his arms, from a distant point of view this looked very messy. But River couldn’t stop laughing and tugged at her dress whenever she could prevent it from riding up.

At the end of the song, Jack bent her backwards and she shrieked with a laugh. When he straightened her, she slapped him on the shoulder playfully and he placed a friendly kiss on her forehead.

Another song began in the distance and Jack excused himself, doing a small bow at her which elicited another wave of laughter. The new song was much slower and the Doctor walked to her and offered his hand at her when her eyes fell on him. "Would you give me this dance?"

River’s face broke into a smile and she took his hand, pulling him closer. She pressed herself against his chest and placed her hands around his neck. With his hands on her hips, he could feel her hearts still beating rapidly against his chest. 

She sighed contently and placed her head on his shoulder, dancing at the slow pace of the music.

The Doctor bent down and whispered in her ear, "I saw your knickers twice."

River felt his hands tighten against her hips and she snorted, looking up, "Are you taking this conversation entirely out of context and talking about this morning when I put them on and when you removed them some minutes later, bragging about how ‘clothes are absolutely unnecessary’?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and River could see a blush creeping up his neck even in the night. "Twice more then…" He mumbled under his breath and she laughed.

"You were the only one looking, sweetie." She stated and he looked down with a raised eyebrow. She smiled smugly at him and he shook his head at her idiocy, placing his head above her own.

They swung for a moment in the rhythm of the song and the Doctor closed his eyes. He could feel River’s beating hearts against his own and sighed contently, slipping his hands under her cardigan and tightening his grip against her waist.

River looked up at him and he looked down. He smiled before bending down and catching her lips between his own. He felt River smile in the kiss as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

A whistle broke them apart and the Doctor threw a glare in its direction, of course to find Jack clapping like a child. River shook her head playfully and placed it back against the Doctor’s shoulder. Diverting his eyes from Jack, he placed his head back on top of River’s and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you that this story is going to be cheesy and full of fluff, at least I'll try.  
> I'll update on every Saturday and in the meantime you can leave a kudo and tell me what you thing of it in the comments. I'll be very pleased ^^
> 
> Chapter title by Raleigh Ritchie with 'Never Better' — Story title from M83's instrumental song 'Un Nouveau Soleil' which is really good and you should all listen to it.


	2. You Should Be the One I'll Always Love

The Doctor ran down the steps of the TARDIS and opened the doors with a dramatic swing. "Calderon Beta!" He exclaimed, taking a great intake of breath at the outside world. Yes, his environmental checks were still good, they did arrive at the right place in time at the exact good hour. This was at least an improvement by itself.

Turning back to the TARDIS’ interior, he leaned on the open door and threw a smug smile at River. She was descending the stairs with an awed face, her short black dress barely brushing her knees and her high heels clicking on the glass floor. She was in awe, and he was smugly content of himself.

Pushing away from the door, he made his way outside and threw his arms wide around him. "The 20th of September 2360! Just in time to see this wonderful _miracle_. More stars in the sky than there has ever been before, in any other point in history! The meeting point of billions of dying stars," He ranted and swirled around to face her, pointing a finger in the air to emphasise his rant. "One should always cheer the universe’s most tragic phenomenon, it’s always a cry to renewal." He saw River smile fondly at him, a question still remaining on her lips. He directed his pointed finger at her face. "And _it is_ the right date this time. I checked thoroughly!"

"Are you _really_ sure?" River still asked and he huffed. She walked to the balcony and leaned forward, admiring the view that lay before her eyes. It was a wonderful sight. Even without the stars shining in the sky yet.

"Of course I’m sure!" He cried out and checked his watch just for good measure, it _was_ the right time. River turned back to him and leaned against the railing of the balcony, a raised eyebrow in place. He huffed once more. "Are you ever going to let me live this off?" He groaned but there was a soft smile gracing his lips. "I buggered our first date’s timing, alright… But here we are at last!" He opened his arms and swirled around to show his prowess. "And I got us the best table, with the best sight." He pointed to the table for two, resting in the middle of the balcony, decorated for kings and queens. "That’s the good thing with time travel."

He saw the amazement in River’s eyes, she was contently surprised by what he’s done. She was impressed even, he could see it in the twinkle in her eyes. He shouldn’t feel smug about it, he did a bit.

Making a step back to the TARDIS, he closed the doors and cast a glance at the big blue box and smiled to himself for something only he could understand right now. "Maybe it’s why she wouldn’t let me access this moment before, maybe she knew there was a greater occasion to come for this night." He turned back to River with a fond smile. "A greater day," He pointed his finger at her with a laughing smile. "A greater _date_!"

A besotted smile graced River’s lips as she pushed away from the railing and walked to him. "It’s perfect, sweetie." She said and he could hear the joy in her voice. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

The Doctor chuckled into the kiss and made them sway on their feet, placing his hands around her waist. He pulled away slightly to whisper words against her lips. "It better be."

He felt River’s smile on his lips and heard her nod with a chuckle. She placed a soft kiss at the corner of his lips before pulling away. 

Stepping away from the embrace, he nodded in the direction of the table. "Shall we?"

Nodding, River took his outstretched hand. "We shall."

The Doctor pulled up River’s chair in order for her to sit and she gave him a grateful smile. He certainly hoped his actions were not too suspicious, not that he was not like that all the time but his fidgety limbs and his overdone chivalry could cast a doubt on what his intentions were. He just had to keep himself from thinking that he had any intentions at all. He simply wanted this night to be perfect. And tried not to make a fool of himself too. Those were his main goals. 

He rounded the table and sat in his chair. He repressed the shaking in his legs and placed his hands on top of them to distract himself. Fidgeting was definitely a major problem. At least River didn’t seem to notice.

A waiter arrived with their menus and asked for their drinks. He heard River asking for a white wine for herself and water for him for he stopped her. "No, I’ll take the same as her. Make that two, please." The waiter nodded and disappeared far away from them.

He caught River inquisitive look. "Since when do you drink wine, sweetie?" She asked, quite impressed  but puzzled at the same time at his odd choice. Yeah, why did he order wine? This was a mystery to him too.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It’s a special day." He said and it was true. It was their fourth anniversary since their first time at Calderon Beta, their first date. But a ‘special day’ for him didn’t quite mean what she thought at the moment. Given he’d do something and wouldn’t freak out at the last minute. Or, if there wasn’t an alien invasion. Oh God, everything could go wrong. 

He exhaled a deep breath and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. Looking up at River, he saw her already looking at him with a fond smile. He leaned forward in his seat and gave her a goofy smile, putting his face in his hand. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

River smiled tenderly and leaned forward too, there’s a smirk at the corner of her lips, "You have, twice."

The Doctor chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "Well, it hasn’t stopped being true." 

River shook her head with a fond smile.

He was a sap, he knew that. And he would definitely not stop being one. This was the effect River was having on him, reducing him to a sap with puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t say he minded.

He looked back at her and saw her eyes twinkling with passion, the sound of her voice like a melody to his ears. She was his melody. Yes, he was definitely a sap. 

Wringing his hands together under the table, he quickly glanced at his watch. Yes, he still had plenty of time. Everything was planned just fine, River didn’t suspect anything, which was good. He has wanted this to be a surprise, it should always be a surprise. Btu this time it was a surprise he had planned so it was even better. At least, he hoped it would be. 

It was the perfect night, the sky would soon be bright with stars. This date held so much meaning to the two of them. It had been for them the beginning of something spectacular and he hoped this would also be the beginning of something different altogether, but similar to the meaning.

Everything was alright, everything was planned, nothing was missing—

Oh God, the ring! The Doctor quickly patted his breast pocket with cold sweats but coughed as the _hard_ little box poked into his chest. Thanks God, it was there. He hadn’t forgotten it in his other jacket.

He was suddenly aware of his hearts beating like madness through his ribcage, his stress level rose and his hands were definitely sweaty. One second he was hot and the next he was freezing cold. _Calm down, Doctor_. He wiped his hands on his trousers once again and exhaled a deep breath.

"Doctor?" River’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up with a staggered expression on his face. She sighed with a smile and shook her head slightly. "You haven’t listened to a single thing I said, have you?"

He opened his mouth and _shit_! Stammering for a second he sighed. "I’m so sorry, it’s just…" _Shut up_! "I mean— You know me." He waved his hands in the air to prove whatever point he was trying to make and took their control back, placing them face down on the table. He exhaled a long breath and felt his hearts pounding inside his chest.

River’s fond smile transformed into one of worry, she leaned forward in her seat. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed." She said with concern, placing one hand on top of his own to feel his sweaty palms. She frowned at him, quite worried.

"Am I?" He said as nonchalantly as he could and removed his hands from under hers to place them on his face. And yes, indeed, he was flushed. Urgh, not good. "Well, I guess it’s a little hot in here." He laughed it off and pulled at his collar, feeling a bit claustrophobic at the moment.

"Well, remove your jacket then." River tried out a solution with worry in her eyes.

"No!" He cried out a bit too forcefully as he saw River frown. "I mean… No, I’m okay." He said more calmly and sighed, looking at his watch absentmindedly. His eyes went wide and he stood up abruptly, his chair rattling against the floor. "Let’s go and see the stars." He rounded the table and pulled River to her feet precipitously. 

"Wha—" She squealed, suddenly on her feet. She didn’t have the time to ask for question that he was dragging her to the edge of the balcony.

"Here," He said, breathing out and leaning on the railing, throwing her a soft smile. "I’m already feeling much better."

River gave him a peculiar look before dropping the subject, she directed her gaze to the stars in front of them. There were only a few at the moment but the sky was already bright enough for the Doctor to watch River with the awe on her face.

Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in perfect curls and he was struck by his irresistible want to pass a hand through them, to feel the softness of her hair. But he restrained himself, knowing how long it took her to achieve the perfect look she wanted with her hair. He didn’t really care what her hair looked like, he liked them messy in the morning and perfectly styled in the evening.

The light of the stars reflected in her eyes and he saw them shine brightly. He loved her eyes, he loved how they could change colour with her emotions. Whether she was happy, sad, angry, tired, afraid. He could always see the tiniest of change in them, that’s also why he knew her so well and instantly could read her mind. 

And he knew what her eyes looked like when she looked at him. Because it was his eyes reflecting upon hers, and it was his love reflecting upon her love.

"Look!" River exclaimed, pointing at the sky. He looked in its direction and saw numerous stars appearing there. He looked back at River to see her open mouthed, hanging onto the railing with amazement in her eyes. There were _actual_ stars in her eyes. "It’s beautiful." She breathed out.

"It is." He said but his eyes were on her. "River…" 

He called her name but the following words stayed stuck in his throat. There was no simple and easy way to say what he was going to say. There was no manual on how to do this thing, well, surely there were but he hasn’t bothered looking up. It wasn’t count to three and kneel. He felt all coherent thought leaving his mind as if saying ‘you’re on your own there mate’, well first _thanks_. And second, he was feeling his stress level rising abnormally high.

River turned her head to him and he pushed away from the railing, standing straighter. His hands were sweaty and his hearts were writing a concerto inside his ribcage. He opened his mouth several times but no sound came out. River frowned. He stammered, "I—I…"

Closing his mouth abruptly, he took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. Then, slowly, he dropped to one knee.

River opened her mouth to say something, her eyes wide as she turned fully to him. He stopped her with a finger to his lips and gave her a shaky smile. He fished his hand inside of his breast pocket to retrieve the small blue box but kept it closed.

"River," He cleared his throat and toyed stressfully with the closed box. "Melody," He smiled at her and she gaped. "I— I am supposed to be very good with words and I find myself speechless by your sight." He dropped his eyes to the box before looking back up. "By meeting you I met myself and I discovered that I, too, had the right to love. You accepted me with all my flaws and my bad sides, and in the end you still love me. And I love you for that and for everything that you are."

He saw moisture at the corner of her eyes and realised it was only a reflection of his own eyes. 

"So," He placed the box in front of her, breathed out, and slowly opened it. The ring inside sparkled with the light of the stars. "River Song, Melody Pond, will you marry me?"

He gave her a hopeful gaze and saw her speechless. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, the tiniest of smile playing at her lips. She nodded slightly before doing so more vividly. "Yes," She breathed out, her voice full of tears.

"Yes?" He repeated dumbly, his face beaming with happiness.

"Yes, yes of course yes!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. She took him by the arms and lifted him up from the floor. He stumbled over his feet but River held him in place and pulled him to her, their lips crashing together.

He instantly cupped her face with his free hand and they shared a heated kiss for what felt like eternity. River pulled him to her by the waist and he moaned inside of her mouth, all the tension he felt before leaving his body to be replaced with pure bliss.

When they broke away for air, River looked down at the ring still it its box. "It’s beautiful."

The Doctor smiled and took it out of the box, taking her right hand and sliding the ring on her ring finger. "There, it’s ever more beautiful now."

River smiled a watery smile and cupped his face to peck his lips. Then, she looked back down at her ring with a small smile at the corner of her lips, she played with it. "But I don’t understand…" She spoke up and looked at him, he frowned at her. "We’re already married."

"In an alternative timeline, on top of a pyramid, in black." He enumerated every aspects of it but saw River’s face fall and realised he said something wrong. So, he lurched forward, "But I’m not saying it didn’t happen because it did. But the thing is," He sighed and took her hands in his own. "It was all really fantastical and magical and— and unexpected. And now, I want something real at last. A real human wedding, eh." He smiled and poked her at the side which made her laugh. "With the big puffy white dress and an enormous cake and pretty guests and a honeymoon."

River chuckled with a watery voice and he can see tears at the corner of her eyes. "Oh my God, is it because you know I secretly love to watch those cheesy wedding TV programmes? With the big stereotypes and rubbish people, with ugly white dresses and disgusting cakes. Because… because you know I want that but I— you shouldn’t feel obliged to give me that. I mean… What we already have is enough, I guess, and— and…"

The Doctor stopped her rant by throwing his head backward and laughing his hearts out. After a second, he cupped his face and stroked her cheeks tenderly. "I know you do like that, and it’s partly why I asked you," River rolled her eyes but he made her look at him with a stroke of his thumb against her cheekbone. "But listen…"

He took her hand where rested both her ring on her middle finger, the one he gave her for their first anniversary, and her newly acquired ring on her ring finger.

"This ring," He said, pointing to the one on her middle finger. "Represents my love and attachement to you through my Gallifreyan words. It’s the Gallifreyan part inside of me talking and showing his love." He bent down and kissed her knuckles. "Now, the wedding we had on top of the pyramid represents the Gallifreyan bond between two Time Lords. We were bonded in the traditional way… Now this ring," He stroked her finger with the new ring. "It is the human part inside of me talking. The part that grew by your presence at my side. And I want to show my love through my own peoples and my adoptive peoples. It only seemed right that I bonded myself to you in the most human way. Because we both want this terribly human thing."

When he finished his speech, a tear has fallen down River’s cheek. She smiled as he brushed the tear away. Then, she brought him closer and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her. He heard her sniffle and he smiled, circling her waist and lifting her from her feet, swirling her around until she giggled.

When her heels finally touched the floor again, she leaned on the Doctor, catching his lapels between her hands. "I’m not really hungry anymore." She breathed out and looked up at him.

A small chuckle escaped him, "Me neither." Their eyes met and they smiled tenderly to each other. "TARDIS?" He asked and she nodded. It was the beginning of a new life for them.

Some says one can read a book by the star’s light, but tonight, River and the Doctor didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by Muse with 'Unintended'  
> And if you want an idea of the ring, it looks like that: https://img1.etsystatic.com/195/0/12849933/il_340x270.1291127869_1516.jpg


	3. The Sight of You Leaves Me Weak

November — 5 months before wedding

River stifled a groan as the saleswoman at the wedding dress shop tightened the laces of her corset. It appeared, the dress she was trying on felt like choking her. What a terrible death that would be.

Of course, trying on dresses before a wedding was a tradition to humans, and it has been the thing she has been most looking forward to. But she didn’t know this tradition was also a torture and an implicit way to advise her to drop a pound or two.

Very demoralising. 

River was accompanied by her mother, the Doctor being obviously forbidden to make a single step into the shop. Not that he tried, he knew the rules. And he knew her glare too.

Sighing, she looked down at her dress and smoothed the fabric at her hips. It wasn’t that the dress was ugly, because they were all beautiful, but the sight of them on her was never one expected. There was surely something wrong with her because it looked like none of the dresses looked good _on her_. She either looked like a puffy meringue or a ninety-something grandmother. 

And she didn’t want to look like either of those styles.

She was beginning to think she would never find the right dress.

"Here you go." The kind woman behind her said with a pat on the shoulder. She was a brave woman, putting up with her deteriorating mood and her mother’s remarks. River herself was beginning to go mad.

River opened the curtain to reveal herself to her mother. She walked to the middle of the room and saw Amy smile. But the smile wasn’t reaching her ears, and she was feeling the same about this dress.

Turning to the mirror, she observed herself. The dress was definitely beautiful and she looked good in it. But she didn’t look _amazing_. Her eyes didn’t sparkle and she couldn’t see any magical effect on her at its sight. 

She turned back to her mother, "What do you think?" She smothered the dress and went up on her tiptoe, but she knew the trick was only for her mother’s eyes. She new it wasn’t the one, she could already feel it.

Her mother gave her a smile, "You look good."

"But not amazing." She completed her mother’s words and the latter nodded at last.

She sighed, dropping her chin to her chest. This moment was supposed to be wonderful and magical but her irritation was making her want to cry. It was a fairytale to her, this wedding, but this fitting sessions was putting her on nerves.

"You do look like a cream puff." A laughing voice said behind and she turned around swiftly. 

"Shari!" She breathed out, and finally a face that put her mood back to joyful. She held the hem of her dress and walked to her, engulfing her in a hug. "You’re here!"

"And you’re late." Snickered Amy behind their back.

"I’m sorry," Shari said after pulling away from the embrace. "The 21st century is so full of… _cars_. Couldn’t get my way here." River hummed and smiled broadly at Shari’s sight. She was so happy to see her best friend, she could always put a smile on her face. And she was her bridesmaid! Shari looked at her up and down, smothering the fabric of her dress with a frown. "So, are you finding a dress?"

River sighed and her face fell, "I’ve tried on so many dresses but none are good for me. I’m beginning to think that I will never find a dress for my wedding. I’ll just arrive in my underwear, everyone will be charmed by that." She mumbled under her breath.

"Nonsense!" Shari cried out and took River’s face in her hands, scrunching her cheeks in the process. "I’ll find you a dress. You just let me look around and I’ll find you the perfect dress." She let go of her face and began to look around her. "Just you wait." She exclaimed, pointing a finger at River.

"Really?" River asked, bemused.

"Yes, really." Shari laughed and went to search around the room where hundreds of dresses were hanging on railings. "But don’t peak!"

River smiled and looked down at her mother, the latter gave her a raised eyebrow as she’s accepted the challenge of Shari. If she could liberate her from the monstrosity of walking down the aisle in her underwear, she would gladly trust her. Even if Shari decided for a plastic bag.

After a few minutes, Shari returned with a dress hidden behind her back, a smug smile in place. She waved at her to go back behind the curtain and River obliged, chuckling at her friend’s mystery.

With the help of the saleswoman, she undressed and slipped inside the new one. "I hope this one is the right one." She mumbled under her breath and meant it. If it wasn’t the good one she was definitely lost and walking naked to the aisle.

"You’ll know when you’ll see it on you." The woman helping her said, buttoning the dress at the back and she nodded, pressing a hand against the fabric on her chest. She really hoped so. "Like the person you choose to marry, you instantly know when it’s the right one. A first glance and you know you found it, the one. And at this moment you realise that there has never been any other choice for you, any other option. It’s _him_."

River nodded slowly, taking a large gulp of air. She pressed her lips together and felt her eyes sting.

"Here you go," The woman said. "Close your eyes, everybody is going to close their eyes." River nodded and did as told. The woman lead her out of the cabin and to the middle of the room. She positioned her on the right spot and smoothed her dress down. Then, her hands left her and she felt suddenly very small in this big open space. "Family and friends can open their eyes."

River pressed her eyes shut tighter and Amy and Shari opened their eyes. River heard her mother gasp in surprise and she felt an indescribable feeling rise inside of her, surely one of relief. All the emotions dancing inside of her were stressing her out. Her hands trembled at the hem of her dress. 

"River…" Her mother breathed out and she could hear tears in her voice. She pressed her lips together and exhaled an uneven breath.

"Alright," The saleswoman spoke up and took hold of her dress. "Are you ready to see yourself?" She asked and River nodded slowly. The woman turned her on the spot, in front of the mirror and let go of her, stepping back. "You can open your eyes."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and the sight of her in the mirror made her want to cry. The dress held her breasts in the perfect way into a corset and the vaporous fabric fell at her hips and to her feet like the magical dresses of princesses. She couldn't even recognise herself. The dress was beautiful, and for the first time she saw _herself_ as beautiful.

Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

Like the first time she laid eyes on the Doctor.

The dress followed her moves and clung to her frame in just the right ways.

She found the one.

She turned back to Amy and Shari and smiled tearfully as she saw them both with tears in their eyes. "I think we finished searching." She said and her mother and friend chuckled, nodding.

—

January — 3 months before wedding

"Look! It’s snowing!" The Doctor shouted out, pressing his face against the kitchen window, his eyes sparkling like a 5-year-old seeing the wonders of nature for the first time in his life.

River approached him and looked out the window, barely seeing the snowflakes fall in the night. "Yes, indeed." She nodded, glancing back at him. The Doctor glanced away from the window and threw her a look she couldn’t begin to decipher. She frowned. His eyes twinkled with mischief, a small grin appearing on his face. "What?"

Suddenly, he pushed away from the window and ran to the backdoor. _Oh, no_. She understood in an instant and ran to him.

"No, Doctor don’t!" She called his name but he didn’t listen, opening the door widely. The cold entered the house and she tugged her cardigan closer to her bones. The Doctor made a small noise of glee in the back of his throat and River was forced to roll her eyes. He was certainly a child. He glanced back at her, a look of defiance and she glared. "You’re in your socks!"

He simply winked at her and stepped outside, shuddering at the wetness under his clothed feet. "Come with me!" He cried out in the middle of the backyard, the snow muffling his voice. He giggled to himself as the snowflakes hit his face and swirled on the spot, arms wide open to welcome the snow.

Throwing his head to the dark sky, he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out in hope to catch some snowflakes. He squeaked and turned around to face River, his tongue sticking out and a finger pointed at it. He said something with his mouth open and River nodded, her arms crossing and a smile at the corner of her lips, even though she absolutely didn’t understand the nonsense he just said.

Closing his mouth, he gave her a soft smile, "Come on." He beckoned her out but she shook her head, not wanting to be soaking wet and freezing to death. He sighed and pouted, dropping his arms to his sides as droplets fell from his fringe.

Then, suddenly, he smiled brightly and River knew he found in his head a terribly interesting idea. _Oh dear…_ Fishing his screwdriver out of his pocket, he pointed it in her direction. At first, she didn’t understand but then she heard the radio in the kitchen coming to life and a familiar tune began to play.

Her face broke into a smile and she shook her head slightly at his idiocy. 

"Come on," The Doctor tried again and began to dance to the song, but she still shook her head, her lips pressed together to stop the laughter. "Alright then, you leave me no choice then…" Keeping his eyes on her, he began to move and dance on the wet grass, mouthing the lyrics in rhythm, beckoning her in. " _…I wanna hold you so much._ "

A small laugh escaped River’s lips as she saw him dance and swirl on himself, his sense of coordination totally forgotten to make place to the madman inside of him.

He hummed the words and opened his arms to the sky, feeling the soft touch of the snowflakes on his face. The snow frosted his eyelashes and he blinked at the snow in his eyes. Turning back to her, he threw a finger at her, " _You’re just too good to be true…_ " He winked and she laughed, shaking her head. " _…Can’t take my eyes off of you._ "

He put his hands back to the sky and swirled around, sticking his tongue out and catching snowflakes. His giggles and squeaks made River smile and chuckle at times. He was definitely a child. 

He turned around quickly, a look of mischief on his face but squealed as his foot slipped on the wet grass and he landed on his butt. "Doctor!" River cried out but saw him beginning to laugh madly, laying down on the grass with waves of laughter. "The moron." She breathed out and took the gardening boots at the side of the backdoor, putting them on.

She walked into the freezing air and falling snow, coming closing to his side. He had sprawled his hands by his side and was still chuckling at his fall. " _I love you baby!…_ " He cried out in the night and River rolled her eyes.

She leaned over him, "Are you alright, sweetie?" He nodded and put up his hand for her to take. But instead of pulling him up, River felt him tug at her arm and she fell unceremoniously on top of him with a squeal. "Doctor!"

He laughed again with renewed vigour and she slapped his shoulder playfully, getting off of him. She pulled him up and he obliged, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. If he continued like that even his Time Lord metabolism wouldn’t be able to prevent a pneumonia. She tugged at his arms, pleading him to come back into the house but he stopped her and pulled her flush against his chest. Holding her close, he grinned down at her, securing his hands at her hips and beginning to dance once again in tune with the song.

" _You’d be like heaven to touch…_ " He sang and dropped his hands to her butt, pulling her hips against his and she couldn’t help but laugh. " _…I wanna hold you so much._ "

He pushed her away by the hand and she made a small sound of distress in the back of her throat. But then, he made her swirl back in his arms and she giggled as she arrived flush against his chest. The snow was getting in her eyes and she brushed the curls out of her face, but the Doctor was making he swirl around and she didn’t know where she was anymore. It made her giggle even more.

Pulling her back against him at last, the Doctor lifted her from the ground and she squealed. " _I love you baby!…_ " He shouted and placed his hands underneath her butt for support. She held tight to him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She giggled as he made them spin around in the backyard.

Her head was dizzy and she could barely decipher the ground from the sky anymore but she continued to laugh, pleading him to stop. He did so but didn’t let go of her, holding her tight against his chest. 

River smiled down at him when the spinning had finally stopped and bent down to catch his lips with her own. His lips were cold against her but she intended to warm them up with her own. Her tongue traced his lips and he smiled, opening his mouth beneath hers and savouring the moment. They were alone.

When the song came to an end, they broke apart and the Doctor slowly dropped River to her feet while repeating the last words of the sing in a murmur, " _Let me love you._ "

"I already do," She responded with a fond smile but a puff of freezing wind stopped him from saying anything. They looked at each other with grins on their face and the same idea on their mind. Suddenly, they ran rapidly to the kitchen and arrived in a commotion of noise. 

River laughed, removing her wet boots, and the Doctor cornered her against the dining table and himself which elicited a giggle from her part. In one swift motion, he lifted her on the table and opened her thighs to make a place for his body between them.

River grinned and tugged at his hair, her mouth finding his for a heated kiss—

"Oh— No, no, no, no, no…" A voice broke them apart and River looked behind her to see Amy with towels in her hands.

She came closer to them and threw towels at their head like a Scot woman. "I. Said. Not. On. My. Kitchen. Table." She punctuated each word with a slap of the towel. "And Doctor, please remove your disgusting socks… And everything really— Decently!" She shouted out at last, making her way back upstairs.

The Doctor and River looked back at each other and burst out laughing. 

—

April — 1 week before wedding

River was sitting on the step that separated the small wooden terrace to the backyard. Her back was to the house, the wind making her curls fall into her eyes. She didn’t bother tucking them back behind her ears. She wrung her hands together and played with the ring at her finger, making it roll around her finger. The sound of birds was the only noise to this apparent silence.

She heard the backdoor opening and closing behind her but didn’t budge, letting the person slowly make her way to her. She knew who it was anyways.

Turning her head in her direction, River was not so surprised to see Amy plopping down beside her. She threw her a tiny smile and looked back ahead of her, observing the small birds making their nest in a small tree.

"What are you doing here on your own?" Her mother asked and she shrugged, picking at the hem of her shirt and digging a hole in the ground with the heel of her boot. She could see her mother’s quite worried gaze on her and internally rolled her eyes, it was nothing, really. "What is it about?" A snort escaped River and she shook her head fondly. Really, her mother was worrying for nothing. "Is it about the wedding? Are you having cold feet?"

River chuckled to herself and shook her head, this time to assure her of her thoughts. "No, not at all."

"Then, what got you in that thoughtful mood?" Her mother’s question went unanswered and the latter frowned at the lack of response.

River furrowed her brows, hesitating. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so she closed it back. She was twiddling with her ring and looked down at it, it sparkled with the rays of the sun above their head and a flicker of a smile crossed her features. "Do you—," She cleared her throat and glanced at her mother, the latter looking at her with a encouraging smile. "Do you think I’ve changed, since Mels?"

Amy frowned, "Of course you’ve changed, everybody changes. You should know that more than anyone else."

"Yes," River nodded, "But, I mean…" She stopped and fell silent for a second, searching for the right words. "I still remember myself as Mels. I remember myself saying I wasn’t the one to get married and, back then, I was very distant and… _different_. I said I wasn’t the marrying kind, that it wasn’t for me…" She looked down at her ring and hid a smile. "And look at me now."

Looking back at her mother, she saw the latter smiling in understanding. If anyone could understand what she was feeling it was her mother. They could understand each other even in the hardest of times. "And you’re scared of who you became." Amy spoke up and she slowly nodded at last, admitting. "Because you never thought yourself becoming that."

Her mother’s open statement was left hanging in the air, River didn’t respond. She was lost in thought, her eyes drifting away as she turned back to the yard in front of her, preferring to watch the birds than to show how her mother’s words were hitting a sensible nerve. 

"River," Her mother spoke again after a minute of silence. "I know what you’re thinking because I felt the same many years ago." River pressed her lips together as her mother continued, "You saw yourself travelling the stars with the Doctor, one per day, two per hour. But the path you took lead you here, in a human house with parents. And what scares you is your happiness about it. A part of you thinks you shouldn’t be enjoying this and sees this as a betrayal to what your projects in life were." Amy stopped for a second and River saw her furrow her brows at the corner of her eyes. "But River listen, you’re both. You are River Song, the time traveller and Time Lady, and you’re River, daughter, wife and _human_. And you shouldn’t be scared of being all of that. I rather like it myself."

After a few seconds of silence, River looked back at her mother, her lips pressed together and a small smile on her face. She leaned forward and placed her arms around her mother. The latter smiled with a chuckle and returned the gesture. "Thank you." River whispered against Amy’s hair and she felt her stroking her back in reassurance.

Her mother was always very good at reassuring her. 

—

April — 3 days before wedding

River went to her wardrobe and took a pyjama top out of it. "It’s going to be fine, sweetie." She spoke up and threw him a glance while he hummed. He was sitting on the chair at the desk and was making it spin absent-mindedly with his foot. "Jack won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do."

The Doctor stopped spinning, turning back to face her and hummed again, his face telling her he wasn’t really optimistic on that. River rolled her eyes at him, of course Jack wouldn’t do something stupid with the Doctor. Jack knew him, and even more, he knew River and knew the limits she had set without telling him.

She threw her top on the bed and searched back in the wardrobe one for the Doctor. When she found it, she threw it at his face and he groaned, stopped in his thoughts. His top in hand, he stood up and pointed a finger at her. "I still don’t understand why anyone let Jack organise my _bachelor party_." He grumbled, emphasising on the last words. "I don’t even know why I’m doing this party, I’m not even a bachelor!"

River rolled her eyes and went to the foot of the bed, pulling her hair up in a bun. "Because he’s your best man." She stated, throwing a glance at him behind her back. He was untying his bowtie and removed his braces from his shoulders, letting them hang at his side. "And he wanted to be the one to do that, you know him, that’s his sort of things." She heard him mumble something and cast a look in his direction with a grin, "It’s a tradition, sweetie. Come on, it’s not that bad, I’m sure he’ll behave." He groaned and she rolled her eyes, "Here, help me with the zip."

She turned her back to him and pointed at the back of her dress. The Doctor dropped his top on the chair and came closer, unzipping her dress with delicate hands.

"Thank you." She said, wriggling out of her dress to reveal her underwear. Picking up the dress on the floor, she threw it on the chair nearby. "Don’t be so grumpy about it, sweetie. It’s just a fun night with your male friends."

Suddenly, warm hands encircled her from behind and she felt the Doctor’s bare chest against her back. "Stop talking." He murmured against her ear and she grinned, turning around his his arms.

His shirt was open and his braces were hanging low from his trousers. He grinned at her and pulled her hips against his which elicited a sly smile from her. Placing her hands on his shoulders and underneath his shirt, she slid it off of him slowly and he wriggled out of it with the grace of a giraffe.

She giggled at the sight of him and he grumbled under his breath, coming back closer to her and lifting her from the ground by her butt. She giggled and placed her arms around his neck as he mouthed at her collarbone and neck. 

He walked her backward towards the bed and then suddenly dropped her like a bag of potatoes. River squealed, landing on the soft mattress unceremoniously and brushing out curls that fell in front of her eyes.

He smiled smugly at her for a second and she raised an eyebrow, propping herself on her elbows with a grin at the corner of her mouth. Then, he crawled on the bed and on top of her, spreading her legs on either side of him.

She dropped her head to the pillows and giggled as he mouthed at her neck and cleavage, taking a firm hold of one of her thigh. His nose tickled her skin and she pulled him up by the hair, her mouth finding his for a heated kiss.

"Oi! Door! Meant to be closed!" Amy’s voice made them break apart and they looked up to see the door closing rather forcefully. 

River looked back at the Doctor, her lips pressed together to repress a laugh. The Doctor looked down at her and chuckled at her face, pecking her lips and rolling over.

River sat up and took her pyjama top laying at the foot of the bed. Unclasping her bra, she put on her top and threw the discarded bra on the chair. Next to her, the Doctor wriggled out of his trousers and removed his socks.

She lay back down on the bed and crawled under the sheets, the Doctor followed. They turned face to face and River placed one hand underneath her pillow, observing the Doctor with a small smile on her face. She placed one of her legs between his own and he scooted closer to her, placing his hand around her waist and bringing her closer. 

Slowly, River brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek delicately. He closed his eyes briefly and she smiled softly, her ring shining against his face.

She scooted even closer and lay a small kiss at the corner of his lips, delicate enough for him to know how deep it is. Their noses were touching and he lay a hand on her cheek, stroking her eyelid tenderly. "I love you." He murmured, his voice nearly inaudible and River kissed his hand.

"I love you, too." She whispered, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want a reference for the wedding dress it looks like that:   
> http://img.ailsabridal.com/product/74797/882e566d-c000-4708-8572-6cda8012b00d-550-768.jpg  
> http://img1.ailsabridal.com/product/74797/412e5927-c11b-4a6e-a59c-eeb8245eca5d-550-768.jpg
> 
> Tell me what you think of it!!
> 
> Chapter title by Frankie Valli with 'Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You'


	4. Keep That Breathless Charm

River was leaning against the banister of her balcony. The night was calm around her, every little sound of the day had stopped, now lay the sounds of the night. She could hear the water falling down in a small waterfall, not far away from the mansion. The moonlight illuminated the garden in front of her, clear cut grass and branches moving in tune with the wind, the soft breeze making the trees sing in unison. 

She tugged her thin cardigan closer to her body and exhaled a breath, the breeze was cold on her face but she welcomed it. Her curls swirled in the air and she brushed them out of her eyes.

She didn’t know what time it was, surely around 3 am. This was, she hoped, going to be the best day of her life, the one she’ll remember all her life, the one that will put a smile on her face every time she will think of it afterwards. She was looking forward to it, but now everything was calm. And she could breath out and think in peace. The calm before the storm, the good storm. 

They were currently staying in an old mansion, in the English countryside. The Doctor’s choice, he always loved old places, the ones that gave you stories, and life. It was a beautiful place, she loved it. The view was beautiful and the weather was really nice for April. It looked as if all the elements were aligning for them, for this moment. 

River looked down at her wrung hands. Tomorrow was her wedding, and she was stressed. She couldn’t sleep, her only thoughts on it. She had been looking forward to this day in forever, realising that the moment would happen in a few hours was putting her under stress. She knew everything would be alright, but she couldn’t help but stress about everything really.

Taking a deep breath, she looked ahead of her. Everything was going to be fine, it was going to be splendid.

Suddenly, arms encircled her from behind and she yelped in surprise, a hand coming up to her mouth to stop her from crying out in the night. "Shhh—" A voice said to her ear and she could feel her hearts beating like madness.

Wriggling out of the embrace, she turned around and punched the Doctor in the arm. He hissed with a pout but his eyes were on her and a flicker of a smile was by his lips. "Don’t you ever creep up on me like that again!" She cried out and his eyes widened as he placed a finger against his lips to shush her. She rolled her eyes but her hearts were still pounding in her chest, "What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

The Doctor removed his finger from his lips, a laughing smile on his face and he walked closer to her. She saw him totter on his two feet and held him by the shoulder, keeping him at arm’s length to see his face in the moonlight.

His face revealed a full-of-himself expression and she raised an eyebrow. "You’re not supposed to be here." She whispered more calmly and he nodded in agreement, the grin still on his face.

He pressed himself against her and placed his hands at her hips. "Wanted to see you." He slurred and River raised a questioning eyebrow but let him push her against the banister. She looked at his eyes and saw them sparkling in the night with something that was definitely not a natural look on him. 

"How did you manage to come here?" She asked after a second, because this was the really interesting question. The girls room was opposite to the boys one in the mansion and the balconies didn’t even communicate. 

Detangling a clumsy hand from her waist, he turned his eyes to the mansion and pointed his finger at the roof. "The roof." He whispered with a snort.

"The—what?" She nearly cried out and he made a shushing noise at her, turning his face back to her, with a proud grin. "Please, tell me you didn’t actually climbed on the roof to get to my room."

"No," The Doctor breathed out with a shake of his head. "Only your balcony. I mean," He slurred and leaned against her, "It’s better you’re here, ‘cos then I would’ve had to knock on your door, would’ve been rubbish." He exhaled the last word with a laugh and placed his head on her shoulder.

River opened her mouth, but stroked his hair as he snuggled into her side. "You can’t just— do that!" She cried out in a whisper and shook her shoulder to get him to look at her. He grumbled. "You could have hurt yourself. I didn’t even hear you arriving there."

The Doctor straightened his head and she could see a smug grin adorning his face. "That’s ‘cos I’m so smooth." He laughed to himself and River furrowed her brows.

She felt his hands making their way under her cardigan and she took his chin in hand to have a better look of him. "Look at me." She whispered and tugged his chin in her direction. He did so and she looked at his face in the moonlight, his eyes dancing with something foreign to her. "Are you drunk?"

The Doctor squeaked and shook his head vividly. "Noooo." He slurred and leaned against her side, as if he couldn’t stand straight anymore. River raised an eyebrow in defiance and he pouted. "I don’t know, maybe." He shrugged, nuzzling his nose against her neck. 

River rolled her eyes and let go of his chin, deciding to stroke his hair instead. "Well, I think you are." She stated and he hummed, weaving his arms tighter around her waist. She placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head tenderly. "What did the boys do to you?

She looked down at him and he shrugged once again. "I don’t know," His sluggish voice was muffled by her hair but she could still understand most of what he was saying. "We played games and we had orange juice ‘cos I said I didn’t want alcohol because that’s disgustin’. But the juice wasn’t good." He shook his head like a little child. "Tasted like disgustingness."

River smiled tenderly and brushed his hair out of his face. She was sure he wasn’t even aware that he’d been drinking alcohol the whole time. She didn’t even know how much he had of it. She would need to have a talk with Jack, she thought. It was a good thing the Doctor wasn’t even aware of what was happening to his body right now, he would be mortified if he knew. 

"And then," The Doctor spoke up again and River placed her head on top of his own, listening. "Jack decided we should play truth or dare, but only with the dares ‘cos he said it was more interesting. And Rory lost his clothes," He chuckled and looked up at River with a grin. "Rory lost his clothes, Riv!" She hummed while he snorted against her side. "But then Jack said we should play ‘Never have I ever’ and I was always the one drinking my orange juice in this tiny glass ‘cos everythin’ they said I did them. And then we stopped ‘cos Rory was angry and shouty, and he was all red. It was _funny_." He breath out the last word with a chuckle. River pressed her lips together, she really hoped her father would not remember this night. "And now, I’m here. All the better with you."

"And what are the boys doing now? Sleeping surely, eh?" She asked, stroking his hair while he played with the hem of her cardigan.

"Uh-uh," He shook his head no. "They’re playing hide-and-seek in the big gardens. I think I found the best spot to be hidden. They’ll never find me here." He chuckled and River rolled her eyes.

She dropped her hand to his cheek to make him look at her. He smiled softly and she pressed a tender kiss to the crown of his head. She brought her hand to his neck and stroked the skin there. She placed her face against his cheek, a small smile playing on her lips as he nearly purred against her. "You’re not supposed to be here." She whispered with a hint of joy in her voice, she felt the Doctor’s smile against her neck before he began to place soft kisses there.

He straightened his head to be face to face with her and brought his hands on either side of her face, stroking her cheekbones with delicate fingers. Bending down, he left a kiss on her lips, not wanting to linger too much. When he looked back at her, she could see a grin on his features and smiled tenderly.

"Sweetie, it’s the tradition."

"No," He shook his head with the grin still in place. "The tradition is we can’t sleep together. We’re not sleeping, eh?" He smiled smugly and River rolled her eyes with a shake of the head.

She placed her arms around his neck and tugged him closer until their body were pressed together. Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, she looked at his eyes. The moonlight illuminated his blue eyes and made them sparkle. His face was bright with joy, the alcohol still blurring his mind. And he smiled, the smile that was only for her, in those moments of silence between the two. The smile that was a complete conversation in their head without saying a single word. This was the bond they had.

He tucked a curl behind her ear and his hand lingered on her cheek. "How was your night?" He whispered, the only sound breaking the silence.

"Good," She nodded with the tiniest of grin at the corner of her lips. "A girls night." She stated with a shrug but there was a chuckle in her voice. "We talked about boys, we drank champagne, we played games. I was forced to tell a great lot of what’s going on in the bedroom, the girls were very interested about that." She laughed and shook her head at the reminiscence of that. "Mum _was_ very keen to know, but she was also very drunk on champagne. We laughed a lot, and Shari peed her pants because of that." She chuckled and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "And she detailed her love life very thoroughly." River made a face and the Doctor laughed. "This time it was a centaur, and the time before that she managed to date an Indian princess for a full month. She would literally fall in love with anyone."

The Doctor chuckled and brushed a curl out of her face. She fell silent and sighed with a smile. Her hands left his neck as she cupped his jaw, stroking the corner of his lips with a finger. He leaned his face in her hand and bend down to place a soft kiss against her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and when he pulled back she heard him whisper softly in her ear, "I should go, you need to sleep. I’m not even supposed to be here."

River snorted and shook her head tenderly, dropping her hands to his chest. "That’s what I’ve been telling you the whole time." The Doctor grinned at her and she rolled her eyes in the night. "I can’t sleep anyway. Shari’s taking all the bed." She chuckled to herself and looked back up at the Doctor. "In a way, it’s endearing. Reminds me of someone else." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, caressing her cheeks. 

Detangling himself from her, he looked behind him, thoughtful for a moment. "I don’t know how I’m going to climb back that roof."

River stopped him with a hand, "Oh, that because you’re definitely not going to climb back up the wall. I don’t want you on crutches by tomorrow morning." She tugged at his hand and moved away from the banister, leading him to her glass door. She turned to him to make him stop in his tracks. "Come with me but don’t make a sound or we’re both in trouble." He nodded vehemently at her and she smiled with a small laugh threatening to break free. "Stay close to me." She said and placed his hands on her shoulder to follow her in the dark.

Slowly, she opened the door of her room with as much discretion she could muster, letting him enter the bedroom to close the door behind her. With the Doctor back against her, she made her way to the front door, tiptoeing between things and clothes on the floor. Everyone was sleeping in the room given by the snores she could hear.

Reaching the front door, she turned the handle slowly in the silence of the room. When the door was finally open, she ushered the Doctor in the hall and closed the door back carefully. She exhaled a breath and turned back to the Doctor, he was looking at her with a grin on her face, a laugh threatening to break free. 

"Shush, don’t make a sound." She chuckled and walked to him, placing her hand above his mouth. He tugged her closer and pulled her hips to his. He made them sway in tune for a moment and River pressed her lips together, repressing a laugh. She dropped her hands from his mouth and placed them on his shoulders. "Go now." She whispered, pushing him away by the shoulders reluctantly. "I’ll see you tomorrow." She said and there was a promise in her voice.

The Doctor nodded but didn’t let go of her. "I’ll be the one waiting at the altar." He whispered, grinning. And River couldn’t help but smile.

"And I’ll be the one in white." She teased, tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. "You’ll know when I’m here." He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

They stayed in this position for a second, smiling at each other. Then, the Doctor bent down and caught her lips between his own. River pulled him closer and placed her arms around his neck, rising on her tiptoe. She poured her love in the kiss and felt the Doctor smile against her mouth, pulling her closer by the hips and dropping his hands to her bottom, pulling her to him. 

She cupped a side of his face as the Doctor bit her lower lip. She smiled and traced the shape of his lip with her tongue, eliciting a small sound of his. "Shh—" She giggled against his mouth and he bit her lip, pushing his hips against hers. She giggled once again and was forced to break away from the kiss. "Stop it." She laughed, taking her breath back as she placed her hands on his shoulders, their hips still stuck together. "We’re not supposed to do that now! We have to wait for tomorrow." She giggled and he laugh, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait." He revealed and she hummed in agreement. He looked back at her and kissed her to stop himself from giggling with her. 

She pushed him away reluctantly when they broke away from the kiss. "You have to go now." She said with a smile, pushing him in the direction of the hall. He nodded and slowly detangled himself from her, his hand taking hers and leaving a kiss on her knuckles. When he looked back into her eyes, she smiled, "Go." She breathed out but not before laying a hand on his cheek as a promise of a tomorrow. 

When he left her hands, he walked backwards into the corridor and River feared he would fall on his feet. But he didn’t, his eyes stuck on hers and a sparkle in them that filled her with joy. He sent her an air kiss and she giggled at his idiocy.

Then he rounded the corner and was gone. River exhaled a breath and smiled to herself. It was going to be fine, she didn’t need to stress. Because if there was at least him and her, then everything would be spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Frank Sinatra with 'The Way you Look Tonight'
> 
> Like and comment if you liked this chapter! It would make my day ^^


	5. The Whole World at Your Fingertips

River pressed her face against the pillow in contentment, nuzzling her cheek with the fabric. She brought a hand under the pillow and stretched her legs under the cover with a small hum. Scrunching the pillow in one hand, she brought her other hand to the other side of the bed, patting in search of a warm body to snuggle against.

When she found nothing but empty and cold sheets, she opened her eyes slightly, blinking owlishly at her surroundings. The room was not her own and the furnitures looked nothing like the ones at home. With a fuzzy mind, she frowned.

She rolled onto her back and blinked at the ceiling. The room was illuminated by the rays of the sun coming from the window at her right. Birds were singing outside and the air around her smelled like the countryside.

With a content smile, she rolled onto her side and tucked the sheets back under her chin. Today was a special day, she gazed at her hand laying in a little fist on the pillow. Her engagement ring shone with the rays of the sun and a bright smile began to grace her lips. 

"Oh good, you’re up." River recognised her mother’s voice and she turned her head in the direction of her voice. Amy was standing at the foot of her bed, a soft smile on her lips and a twinkle in the eyes.

River rolled onto her back and propped herself on her elbows. With bleary eyes, she looked at her surrounding to realise that everyone was already up. Except her. "You let me sleep." She stated with surprise, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

Amy nodded, "Yes, we thought a little more sleep for you was all the better. Although, this day is a wonderful one for you, it is still tiring. And I know for sure there’s someone that wouldn’t want you all tired tonight. Sleep is not what one plans on a wedding night."

The smug tone of Amy’s voice made her groan in embarrassment. Flopping back down on the bed, she placed her arms above her face to block the torturous sun from her eyes. She didn’t need her mother’s innuendos, that was really embarrassing.

"River! You’re up!" She suddenly felt a person jumping on the bed and removed her arms from her face to see Shari’s face centimetres away from hers. Shari had a great big smile on her face and she couldn’t help but grin in return. Shari’s excitement send droplets falling from her wet hair on River and the latter groaned playfully, pushing her off and to the other side of the bed. "Oi!"

While Shari giggled at her side, River sat up in bed, the covers pooling at her waist. She scrubbed at her eyes and felt her mother coming closer to her, laying a soft kiss on her crown. River smiled up at Amy and engulfed her in her arms, Amy made cooing noises and stroked her back.

When she pulled back, she brushed curls away from her daughter’s face. "I went to see the boys a few minutes ago." River raised an eyebrow at her and Amy chuckled. "They look very smart, mine in particular, eh." River snorted against her mother’s side. 

She was sure they did, all of them. 

Amy pulled away from the embrace to point at the small table in from of the bed. "You have your breakfast here." River nodded. "And then you pop in the shower so we have time afterwards to do something with that hair of yours."

River chuckled and nodded once again, well understanding her mother’s orders. Shari crawled closer and dropped her head in her lap, looking at her upside down. River looked down with a content smile.

"I knew it from the beginning." Shari said and pointed a thin finger at her face playfully. "That you were going to marry him. And I’m not saying this because you prevented me to sleep for _three years_ with your incessant shagging, so that it was the least you could do." She laughed heartily and River blushed, throwing an embarrassed glance at her mother to see her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I wouldn’t have accepted anyone else anyways." She shrugged and River chuckled softly, dropping her forehead to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered only to her and Shari hummed with a smile. 

—

"You look beautiful." River said, looking at her mother swirling around in the room, showing off her dress. Her mother was always beautiful in everything she wore. Her thin and long legs could always make her look beautiful in anything.

For the bridesmaids dresses, River had chosen Shari for the directions. She was the maid of honour and was the better at picking out dresses and colours, and shapes, and everything really. She was the one who found her dress, it was only right that she chose also the bridesmaids dresses. 

And the dresses were beautiful, all different but the same in different ways. They were all burgundy and long, a thing Shari said would match the mens. River didn’t really want to know what that meant. She wanted to be surprised. And for the moment she was. Shari, Amy and Martha, the three bridesmaid, were beautiful in their dress. And Shari kept repeating to her that they wouldn’t be as beautiful as she would be. She always shook her head at her idiocy when Shari told her that. They were all equally beautiful.

"It goes really well with your red hair." She spoke up and Amy hummed, looking at herself in the full-length mirror. River chuckled to herself, because her mother was always the one so full of confidence. Amy caught her laugh and came closer to her, leaving an air kiss on her cheek so as not to leave a mark of lipstick. 

"There you go." Martha declared behind her, patting her shoulders. River threw her a smile and whispered a small thank you before standing up from the chair and walking to the full-length mirror. 

She discovered what Martha had done to her hair and she couldn’t help but smile brightly. "Oh, it’s beautiful." She breathed out, casting a rapid look at Martha before looking back at herself.

Her hair were held up at the top with loose braids coming from either side of temple and the rest tumbled down to her shoulders in perfect curls. Small strands of curls escaped her braids to frame her face. 

Turning to Martha, she took her in her arms, careful not to smudge her makeup. "I love it, thank you so much." 

When she pulled back, Martha smiled broadly at her, "It’s not only my work, you curls are so pretty and defined. It’s simply easy to work with something so brilliant."

"Now you only have to put your dress on." Amy said behind her back and she turned to her. "You’re absolutely not going to walk down the aisle in your bathrobe." She laughed, nodding down to what she was actually wearing. 

River rolled her eyes but a sudden knock at the door stopped her from replying. She threw an inquisitive glance at Amy but the latter frowned. Amy went to the door and opened it slightly, just to glance out in the corridor.

River saw her frown transform into a genuine smile. She opened the door more fully to let the person enter. At her surprise, River saw Brian entering the room, a bright smile on his face and wearing a perfect black suit.

Brian’s already bright smile brightened even more when his eyes fell on River. He approached her, outstretching his hands to her cheeks and decided to kiss both of them. "My dear girl, you look stunning."

River smiled tenderly with a twinge. "Thank you, grandpa." This title brought an even broader smile to his face and he kissed her cheeks once again.

Not long after the Doctor proposed, they had decided to tell Brian about everything. They had been too long into the secret and wanted a part of their family, the most understanding person, to be told the truth about them. River had also wanted him at her wedding, and the only way to make that possible was to tell him who she really was and who she had been for him. When she was Mels, River was very close to Brian, he was already like a grandfather to her and she’s always wanted him by her side for her own big day.

And today, it was a possibility getting real.

Brian stroked her cheeks before dropping his hands to his side. "I came to tell you that everyone is ready downstairs. The only person missing is you, my dear. But take all the time you need, this will at least give time to this gangly man of yours to calm down." He said with a laugh and River smiled, already imagining in what state the Doctor was right now. 

She squeezed his arm, thankful for his presence here before the ceremony. Today, he was one of the most important person to take part in this wedding. She was simply content that it was him, her grandfather. 

"I actually wanted to give you something before you went downstairs." He said and River frowned as he fished a small jewel box out of his jacket. He opened the lid for her to discover a small hair pin ornamented by thin metallic branches and blue gems representing the leafs. It was beautiful. "I know you said the TARDIS represented the tradition of something blue, old, new and borrowed… But I found a little something for you."

River touched the small pin with delicate fingers, in awe of the beauty of this jewel. "It’s beautiful." She breathed out and saw him smile at the corner of her eyes. 

"This belonged to my late wife’s grandmother. It was passed to every woman for her wedding." He glanced at Amy with a look full of melancholy. "Unfortunately, my dear wife Sarah didn’t have the time to pass it over to dear Amy."

River saw her mother press her lips together in compassion to Brian’s melancholy of the moment. She had of course known Rory’s mother well but not as much as Amy had. This day would also be a remembrance of her grandmother that she would never have. 

Amy squeezed Brian’s shoulder in reassurance and it seemed to get him back to the present. He smiled more brightly at River. "But now, my granddaughter, it is rightfully yours." He took it out of its box and stepped closer to River, delicately tucking the pin in her hair. "Something blue as your eyes, something old, something borrowed and something new, for the beginning of a life uniting two of my favourite people." River chuckled tearfully but she blinked several time to repress the tears. She engulfed Brian in her arms and squeezed his arms tight. 

"Thank you." She whispered against his neck and he stroked her back.

When he pulled back, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and then waved at Shari and Martha for their attention. "Come on ladies, follow me downstairs while we wait for the bride to be ready."

Shari gave a wink to River as she took Brian’s arm. Martha took his other arm and they waved goodbye at her. A short term goodbye anyway, she wouldn’t be long. The thought made her hearts start pounding in her chest.

When the door closed in front of her, she cast a glance at her mother and her smile grew. Amy clasped her hands together and walked to the wardrobe. "Alright, young lady, get undressed and let me put that wonderful dress on you."

Amy placed the dress on the bed as River untied her bathrobe and let it drop to the floor, slightly mindful of her nearly naked body in front of her mother.

When Amy looked back at her, she raised an eyebrow. "You’re wearing… _that_?"

River frowned and looked down at herself. "What? What’s wrong?" Her bra didn’t have much of an important since she was going to remove it with her dress and she had decided for a simple knickers. She wasn’t really the type to wear fantastically fancy piece of underwear, plus she knew the Doctor wouldn’t mind and that she was sooner going to be naked in front of him than in her underwear.

Amy cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hips, examining her. "I don’t know." She admitted, thoughtful. "It’s black and plain." She shrugged. "At least, it’s a bit lacy but still…"

"And?" River asked in a high pitched tone and placed her hands in front of her to somewhat hide herself. "What’s wrong with it?"

"It’s not very bold." Amy stated with a flicker of a smile at the corner of her lips and a laugh threatening to break free.

River squirmed under her mother’s scrutinising gaze. "Well, I don’t care and he won’t either. Now can you help me with the dress?"

Her mother chuckled and rolled her eyes, River smiled at Amy’s idiocy. She stepped closer to River, the dress in hand, and helped her get into it. River removed her bra and held the loose dress to her chest while her mother buttoned the back.

When she was finished, Amy smothered her hands down the dress and River felt her eyes on her. "You look beautiful, baby girl." She whispered and River smiled. "Oh, wait, don’t move." Amy hurried up behind her and handed her the heels. She then tucked the veil in her hair and smothered it down her shoulders. "Alright," She said when everything seemed perfect to her. "Come with me and close your eyes."

She took her hands and lead her to full-length mirror, placing her perfectly in front of it. River felt her hearts beginning to beat rapidly in her chest, her hands were sweaty and she was eager to see herself for the first time in the full dress and veil, and everything. 

Her mother moved away for a second and came back with something in hand. "Here, take this." She said, handing her the bouquet of flowers. Here she was, in full attire. She held the bouquet tight to her chest as the pounding of her hearts was getting quicker and quicker. "Now, open your eyes."

At her mother’s command, she slowly opened her eyes and the sight in front of her was breathtaking. She opened her mouth slightly, quite not believing what she was seeing. She felt tears rinsing to her eyes and had to look at the ceiling, taking deep breath to repress them.

"Oh no, no crying!" Amy said, nearly in a threat and she nodded, chuckling a bit.

"Thank you, mum." She whispered and looked down at Amy. "I look beautiful."

Amy placed her hand on her bare shoulder and shook her head slightly with a smile. "And it has nothing to do with me." She placed a kiss on her shoulder and tucked a rebel curl behind her ear. Then, Amy looked back at her with a grin beginning to frame her face. "Except for my good looks, of course." 

River laughed heartily and smiled with a sigh. She exhaled a deep breath and cast a glance at the mirror before looking back at her mother. "I’m ready."

—

"You’re beautiful, darling." Amy breathed out as they stood at the top of the big stairs. She brushed the last few curls out of her eyes, fussing over her as if she was the most stressed woman between the two. 

River nodded slowly and clutched her bouquet closer to her chest. Her hearts were beating like madness, the moment coming closer and closer. She was so very eager, but she was also so very stressed. Her hands trembled and she didn’t even know if she was going to be able to walk down the aisle properly. But she knew she wasn’t going to be alone, and she was so very much looking forward to it.

"Your dad is going to be waiting for you, down the stairs." Her mother fussed with the veil over her shoulders and she nodded, casting her eyes to her. Amy’s eyes met hers and she saw her smile brightly with a content sigh. She took her face in her hands and stroked her cheeks tenderly. "I’m proud of you and what you’ve become." River nodded without a word, blushing slightly. "Today is a day you’ll remember all your life and I’m happy you chose the best man to spend the rest of your days with."

With tears threatening to rise in her eyes, River chuckled. She nodded in agreement and Amy’s smile broke into a grin. Bending down, she kissed both her cheek like a mother does while dropping their child to school. Like a proud mother would. 

River squeezed her arms in comfort and understanding. When Amy pulled back, she brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled softly, "I’ll see you at the altar, eh." She chuckled to herself. "I’ll surely be the one crying."

River snorted and nodded once again, holding on to her mother’s hands while the latter walked away. Leaving her hands slowly, Amy gave her a last glance before walking down the stairs.

Exhaling an uneven breath, River tried to calm her trembling hands. Now was her cue. Now was the time to come down and show herself to the world. To _her_ world. And she was ready, a bit stressed about it but ready nonetheless. She had been ready for so long, the idea that it was finally happening was a strange feeling. A very happy and exhilarating one.

Taking a deep breath, she clutched her bouquet closer to her and took a step forward. She took another and another and began to descend the steps carefully in her heels. The big stairs led her to the grand hall and she looked down at it and smiled.

At the sound of her heels, her father turned in her direction at the bottom of the stairs. She saw the biggest and proudest of smile on his face. A smile of her broke on her face at his sight and she felt numerous emotions enveloping her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her father held her by the arms and she saw the emotion in his eyes. He looked at her in her dress and smiled. "You look stunning."

She took the time to look at his own outfit and smiled to herself. He was wearing a navy two piece suit with a matching navy tie. He looked very handsome in the suit. "You don’t look bad either."

He chuckled and she smiled brightly at that. Then, her father bent down and kissed her cheek, a sort of affection the two of them were not that accustomed to. When he pulled back, she smiled softly, feeling tears in her eyes but she payed it no attention.

"You’re ready?" He asked, nearly in a whisper. She nodded firmly with a deep breath. She was ready. "Wait…" He breathed out and took her veil to place it before her face, in order to keep a good firm grip with tradition. River laughed softly to herself as the veil covered her vision with a cloudy white fabric.

He gave her his arms, an inquisitive smile on his face, and she took it, placing her hand above his own. She took a deep breath and he winked at her, eliciting a small laugh from her part and succeeding to relax her nerves. 

She looked ahead of the closed doors and heard the famous wedding march beginning play. So traditional of them. The doors opened slowly on their own, almost magically and River was suddenly rendered speechless by the sight of the room.

The big dining hall had been redecorated completely to fit in with the ceremony. There weren’t many things, only chairs, a long aisle and an altar. That was all they needed. But the room was full of friends and that was what really brightened the room. 

Her eyes roamed around the room, the sight breathtaking. She walked at her leisure pace at her father’s arm and her eyes fell at the end of the aisle, at the altar. And her eyes fell on him. Even conscious that he couldn’t see her face, she smiled broadly. And maybe he actually could see her because he smiled in response.

His smile send a wave of tears up her eyes but she tried to keep them under control. She focused her eyes on him, he was looking so perfect, like her perfect dream. 

She saw him fidget on his two feet, Jack whispering things to his ears that made him smile at some point. Like her father and Jack, he was dressed in a navy suit. But he had his own touch on it and it made her smile, knowing he would always stand out for her. He wore a waistcoat under his jacket, unlike the other men, and of course he had decided on a bowtie instead of a tie. A burgundy bowtie, he always liked red, that was his colour of joy and happiness. 

At his lapel stood a boutonnière, a beautiful one that was to say. Two small roses were entwined together, on red for love and trust and one burgundy for beauty. The red rose matched the ones in her bouquet and she smiled to herself, they had thought of everything and hadn’t even been aware of it.

So deep in her thoughts, she hadn’t realised they’d arrived at the altar until her father stopped at her position. She glanced at him and then at the Doctor, he hadn’t stopped looking at her. Her gaze focused back on her father when he gently took the bouquet from her hands to pass it to Amy not far away. 

Then, he removed the veil from her face, uncovering her to the world and to her future husband. He leaned to kiss her softly on the cheek and took her hand, placing it on top of the Doctor’s. River saw him give the Doctor a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder, as if he wanted to make sure their mutual promise still stood. The Doctor nodded with a smile, of course it still stood. 

"Take care or her." Rory whispered only to him and the Doctor nodded once again.

When Rory went to place himself on his position, River looked back at the Doctor. He took both her hands in his own and kissed her knuckles, his eyes still locked on hers. "You look like a dream." He whispered and she smiled, pressing her lips together so as to stop the tears. 

"So do you." She replied in a murmur.

A cough broke their little moment together and they both turned their head to the officiant, Brian. He gave them a look, asking if they were ready for the ceremony to begin. They nodded in unison, looking back at each other. River gazed at the Doctor, almost bewitched by his face, she couldn’t help but smile the whole time. The Doctor stroked her knuckles.

Brian cleared his throat before talking, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite River and the Doctor in marriage." River smiled with a sigh and the Doctor squeezed her hands. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love one another, and who trust in that love, who honour each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together." There was a pause and River could already hear sniffles in the room. It was surely Amy. "Now, I know the bride and groom have a few words to tell to each other." They both nodded in unison. "Alright then, River?" Brian said, indulging her to talk first.

She nodded and took a deep breath, clearing her throat, "Doctor," She traced a finger over his pulse point and he smiled. "I have been bonded to you since I was first born, not always in the best of ways." She smiled tenderly and a chuckle escaped him. "I fought all my life for you, _against_ you at first and _with_ you now. And I find the purest of joy knowing I have found you, and found myself in the way. The better part of me."

She pressed her lips together, glancing down at the floor for a second before looking back at him with renewed vigour.

"Discovering you, the real you, has been a turning point in my life. One I could have never imagined. And here I am, by your side. And I find the greatest of joys to be." She gazed at him and surprised herself by the tears at the corner of her eyes. "I know I don’t need it saying, but I love you. And with all that happened to us since we met for the first time, I’m sure, _I know_ , nothing could remove this feeling from me. Because that is what made me grew into the person I am today and I know that to the end of the universe where no air is even left, our love will still live, and be strong. Strong enough to build something out of it." She smiled softly and a tears fell from her eye, running down her cheek until the Doctor stopped its course with a delicate finger. "I love you." She finished in a breath and saw the Doctor’s eyes moist with tears.

"Doctor?" Brian spoke up after a second. "You want to say something?"

The Doctor nodded and chuckled at the same time, pressing his lips to River’s knuckles. "River," He sighed and locked his eyes on her, a smile growing on his face. "Before meeting you, my life only made sense to myself. I was a man out of time, and felt like everything around me was fading. I felt like time altered everyone _but me_ , and forbad myself to place more than a foot into people's lives. That’s who I _was_." He pressed his lips together before continuing. "But then I met you, and you taught me to slow down and sit. And I sat, and discovered the world from a very different angle. I like what I’m seeing right now."

He smiled at her, almost cockily and she smiled with a bubbly laugh.

"With you, I discovered a home, a family and the definition of true love. Something I never had before, I’m glad you showed me what it was. And I know, that in showing me this life, you showed it to yourself." River felt new waves of tears as she nodded. "And that’s what gives us strength. The fact that everything that we do, we teach, we learn… We do all of this together and to each other. And I love you for that, and _for all that you are_. For the first time, I’m not afraid to tell a person I want to spend the rest of my life with them. Because I know it is possible, and it’s necessary, and because _I love you_."

River pressed her lips together and exhaled an uneven breath, nodding at his words with a smile. She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it softly. He turned his head to her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. 

Brian cleared his throat. "Now that you vows have been heard by you and every guest around, I will ask you to make a promise to one another that no force, natural or eternal, could break." River left the Doctor’s cheek and took back his hands with a squeeze. "River, do you promise to take the Doctor to be your husband; love, honour and cherish him now and everlastingly forevermore?"

She smiled at the Doctor and nodded her head. "I do."

"Doctor, do you promise to take River to be your wife; love, honour and cherish her now and everlastingly forevermore?"

"I do." He whispered quietly only to her, his eyes wet with tears but full of joy.

"A little louder please, Doctor." Brian whispered, a flicker of a smile at the corner of her lips. 

"I do!" He said clearer with a chuckle and glanced around him with a smile to see people laughing with him. His eyes found River and a bubbly laugh escaped her, she shook her head slightly at his idiocy, a bright smile on her face. 

Brian chuckled, "So, now we are going to proceed to the exchange of rings. Can the best man give River’s ring to the Doctor?" Jack stepped forward and handed the ring to the Doctor who gave him a grateful smile. "Doctor, place the ring on River’s finger and repeat after me…" The Doctor did as told and looked back up at River. " _I give you this ring._ "

"I give you this ring."

" _Wear it with love and joy_."

"Wear it with love and joy." The Doctor repeated and winked at her, which elicited a small laugh from her.

" _As this ring has no end,_ "

"As this ring has not end,"

" _My love is also forever._ "

"My love is also forever." He finished in a breath and slid the ring on her finger, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her finger, his eyes always locked with hers. River’s chin trembled as she looked at him and she pressed her lips together.

"Can the best man now please give the Doctor’s ring to the Doctor?" Jack handed her the ring with a wink and she chuckled, taking the Doctor’s ring and placing it on his finger. "Repeat after me: _With this ring,_ "

"With this ring,"

" _I marry you._ "

"I marry you." She sniffled and the Doctor chuckled tearfully.

" _Wear this ring forever,_ "

"Wear this ring forever,"

" _As a sign of my love._ "

"As a sign of my love." She breathed out and slid the ring on his finger, looking back up at him to see tears in his eyes. The tears were the same in her eyes, now they were bonded together, in the most human of ways.

Brian clasped his hands together in delight. "Now, by the power vested into me by the fact that I’m the eldest in the room and that I am River’s grandfather, it is my honour and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the—" His words are cut by the Doctor’s lisp crashing on River’s. She placed her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss, "Oh, he knows what to do." Brian shrugged and people began to applause all around them.

The Doctor tugged River closer by the waist and she giggled into the kiss, holding him close to her and savouring the moment.

—

The night had fallen and the dining room had been redecorated to look like the name again. Tables were pushed to the side to leave a dance floor in the middle of the room, the party was only just beginning.

River and the Doctor walked to the middle of the dance floor, hand in hand, with broad smiles on their face. They faced each other and the Doctor removed his boutonnière to tuck it inside River’s hair. She giggled softly as he patted her hair tenderly. "For you." He whispered and pulled her closer for a dance as a song began to play.

With a content sigh, River placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hearts beating inside his ribcage, this was always a soothing noise to hear to River. She felt him place his hands around her waist and tug her closer. She grinned to herself and looked up with a raised eyebrow. He looked down and smiled, mouthing the words of the song, " _Night breezes seem to whisper_ I love you _._ "

She chuckled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He dropped his head on top of her and made them sway in tune with the music. She dropped one hand to his bowtie and straightened it out of habit, then her hand slipped over his shirt and she lay it over his left heart, feeling the beat of his heart under her hand.

The Doctor nuzzled his face against the crown of her hair and she looked up, their faces millimetres apart. She grinned at their closeness and saw the Doctor open his mouth ajar slowly, his eyes only caring for her. He made her feel like they were alone, like she was the only person worth his attention. For her, he was.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, "Still craving your kiss." She whispered in tune with the song. Then, she closed the gap between them and brought his lips to hers. Closing her eyes, she felt him tighten his grip on her hips and grinned through the kiss.

She heard clapping around them but didn’t pay it any mind, she deepened the kiss and the Doctor bit her lip, eliciting a giggle from her part. He smiled inside her mouth and River felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

—

"Jack said he wanted to try something with me and that’s disgusting." Shari sighed with a giggle, leaning against River as she placed her arms around her neck.

River hummed, supporting her friend with a hand at her waist. Shari was definitely drunk and the sight was, not to her surprise, quite usual. She groaned with an uncontrollable giggle and nuzzled her nose into River’s neck, the latter could only roll her eyes. 

"I mean, I know he’s the best man and I’m the maid of honour and, like, it’s the tradition to shag, but urgh." Shari made a face of disgust and River laughed. "He knows I don’t do men, I mean, plain men. It’s so _boring_." She emphasised on the word, taking River’s face in her hands. "Why did you take a _man_ , it’s a boring shag."

River raised an eyebrow against her good sense. "It definitely isn’t boring." She breathed out only to herself. She nudged Shari with her shoulder. "And Jack is not plain, he’s immortal. That’s not plain, eh. But then I will never throw you into his arms, he’s a damn moron at times." 

Shari nodded with a hum. She straightened herself and staggered a bit on her heels. "I can’t help it that all your guests are plain and boring humans. You should see my parties, the mermaids always make the best of a party."

River chuckled with a roll of her eyes. She wanted to respond something but arms suddenly encircled her from behind, startling her. Glancing behind her shoulder, she grinned when the Doctor tugged her closer by the waist.

Shari made a disgusted face when he nuzzled his nose against her neck and River laughed, dropping her head against his shoulder. "What do you say of getting some fresh air?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded with a smile.

"Oh, _okay_ then." Shari exclaimed beside them. "Let me with Jack and go do disgusting things in the garden."

River opened her mouth to respond an excuse but the Doctor shut her up with his own words. "Yes, exactly." Shari rolled her eyes and staggered away from them. "Come." He said to River and took her hand, leading her away from the party. 

She giggled as they discreetly left the party to some calmer spot. He sped the pace and she took her dress in hand, leaving the dining room and letting him lead her wherever he wanted. They arrived at the front door, his intention to go outside, but she stopped him with a hand. 

"Wait," She exclaimed and he looked back at her, stopping in his tracks and frowning at her. "I can’t go outside, I removed my heels." She said in a statement and lifted her dress to show him her bare feet.

He snorted, coming back closer to her. "I doesn’t matter, nobody’s going to notice. And frankly, nobody will care." He tugged at her hand to follow him but she stayed on the threshold.

He looked back at her and she chuckled to herself. "It’s not that." She relented. "It’s the gravel outside. It hurts!" She laughed at her own idiocy and the Doctor rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a flicker of a smile at the corner of his lips. 

He stepped closer, "It hurts!" He imitated her and she slapped his shoulder playfully. "It was never going to stop me." He said and scooped her up bridal style. She squealed and held on to his neck. "You’ll see, I’ll find you a nice little patch of grass over there." He nodded in the direction of the small pond in the middle of the garden and River laughed, placing her head on his chest.

When he arrived at his desired place, he put her down next to the wooden fence overlooking the pond. The spot was slightly hidden by the small trees and bushes that were planted around. And since it was dark outside, except for some lights to illuminate the garden, they were quite well hidden in there.

"There, all the better." He said and River chuckled. A small breeze passed through the trees and River got goosebumps on her body. The month of April still held some cold breezes, even more in England. The Doctor realised that instantly and dropped his jacket, placing it on River’s shoulders.

She put it on and felt the Doctor’s scent enveloping her instantly. She smiled and leaned against the wooden fence at her back, looking at the Doctor through tendrils of hair. A look of lust passed through his eyes and he raised an eyebrow, looking smug. She grinned and bit her lips at him.

He approached her and his hands found their place at her waist, tugging her closer. River smiled and lifted her arms to his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Have I told you how good you looked tonight?" He asked in a whisper and she smiled, nodding.

"I’ve lost count." She tilted her head to the side to let him nuzzle his nose against her neck. She felt him leaving a trail of small kisses down her collarbone up to her ear. She shuddered, but not because of the cold. The Doctor hummed contently, having felt her reaction, and dropped his hands at the base of her corset, just before touching her butt.

"And have I told you how much I’ve been wanting you all night?" He murmured his her ear and she bit her lip, her hand rising to his hair to fist a large amount of it. She felt him grin against her skin and she opened her mouth slightly ajar.

"You haven’t," She breathed out, her breathing becoming uneven, "But you can show me." She felt his hand roaming up the length of her back, sliding against the buttons of her corset and dropping to her butt to pull her against him. She let out a small surprised breath and felt him chuckled against her collarbone.

He nuzzled his nose against her jaw and cheek and River felt the trail of his lips on her jaw, hot and demanding. She opened her mouth in search of his and she found his upper lip, biting it softly. He smiled against her and his whole mouth found hers. She closed her eyes as a moan escaped her, fisting his hair in a hand and the other pulling his face towards her.

He opened his mouth beneath her and she found his tongue, tracing her lips softly. Her corset was too hard for him to actually cup a breast but she felt his hand roaming at her underboob and she giggled at his groaning.

Not that pleased about his inability to touch her, he tugged her closer by the hip and she stopped giggling to let out a small moan. She felt him grin, pleased by himself and she bit his lower lip, dropping her hand to the hem of his trousers and tugging at it closer to her. 

He moaned and she laughed, two could play the game. He wasn’t giving up, but he knew if they didn’t stop right now they would not afterwards. So, he removed his hands of her body and placed them on either side of her face. She smiled and did the same, her hands returning to his neck. 

Her mouth left his and she left open mouthed kisses on his cheek, sighing contently.

"Oi!" River startled at the voice and the Doctor pulled his face away from her to look behind him. In the distance, they saw Amy coming towards them, staggering a bit on her heels and the gravel. "Where have you been? It’s your party and your not even there." She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. She stopped in the middle of the path and placed her hands at her hips. "Stop doing whatever disgusting thing you’re doing and come back inside."

At Amy’s shouts, River laughed and nodded her head, even though her mother was already making her way back inside.

"What do you say?" The Doctor spoke up and she turned her face back to him. He nodded his head to the party, "Do we go and finish the party?" He asked with a smile and River nodded with a small chuckle. "Alright then." He said and suddenly scooped her back up in his arms. 

She squealed.

—

The Doctor and River ran up the stairs, hand in hand and giggling like schoolgirls. They had finally been granted to retire from the party and given the key of their bedroom. Now, there was a completely different party begging to begin.

When they reached the door of their bedroom, River took the key and the lock clicked open, granting them access. She grinned at the Doctor and opened the door, lighting up the lights. She let out a small sound of awe as she discovered the room and heard the door closing behind her.

The room was big, with a large beg laying in the middle of it. The sheets were white, matching the floaty curtains covering the windows on all sides of the room. Everything was white and beautiful. There were many pillows on the bed and it was calling her to jump on it. This room looked so comfortable and she blushed at the fact that her mother was in it for something.

She didn’t need to have her mother in mind for her wedding night.

With a broad smile on her face, she turned to the Doctor, leaning on the door and looking at her with _that_ look on his face. He smiled softly before pushing away from the door and taking her face in his hands. 

His lips crashed on hers and she startled with a small chuckle, staggering a few feet back with the force of his body colliding with hers. She brought her hands to his hair and he dropped his hands to her hips, pulling her hard against him. There was no hiding and being delicate in front of others anymore. They were alone and could finally give rest to their relentless desire. 

"Wait." River whispered against his lips, placing her hands on his chest with a chuckle.

The Doctor stopped abruptly and pulled away, looking at her with a frown creasing his brows. "What is it?"

River laughed at his face and stroking his shoulders in reassurance, "It’s nothing," The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head with a smile, a blush creeping its way up her face. "It’s just… the dress." She laughed and waved her hands in the air. "Mum, she told me that she would kill me if something happened to the dress." The Doctor looked at her for a second before snorting. "Better remove it now, before something happens to it."

The Doctor laughed and made River turn around on the spot. She took the time to remove the hair pin and the flowers from her hair. The Doctor analysed the dress for a second before understanding how it worked to get unbuttoned. "Great, your mother telling you to get naked as fast as you can in case I _break_ the dress." River snorted. "She totally knows what we’re doing now."

River turned her face to him while he unbuttoned her dress slowly. "Everyone knows what we’re doing right now, sweetie." She grinned and he mumbled under his breath. "Stop thinking about my mother now and undress me."

"Yes, dear." He said with a smug smile and River shook her head with a smile. He finished unbuttoning her dress and she stepped out of it, carefully placing it on the nearby chair. Then, she turned to face him, dressed with but a knickers and she saw his eyes fall on her body and his lips flicker into a smile as he saw her knickers.

A laugh escaped River and the Doctor tugged her closer with a grin, sighing as he could finally touch her bare skin. River tutted as a sign that he should wait a bit. It was her turn to undress him.

First, she untied his bowtie, tugging at it to place a soft kiss on his lips. His hands stayed planted on her hips as he devoured her with his gaze. Then, she removed the jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat, dropping them to the chair. She slid the braces off his shoulders and slid her fingers to his wrist to uncuff his shirt. The Doctor’s breath was hot on her face and she looked up with a smile at the corner of her lips to see the lust in his eyes.

Her hand rose back up to his collar and she deliberately slowly unbuttoned it, one button after the other. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hips and she smiled to herself. She tugged his shirt out of his trousers and finished unbuttoning it, sliding it off his shoulders. 

The Doctor wriggled out of it and took the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks at the same time, much to River’s amusement as she saw him struggle to stay on his feet. When he straightened himself, she stopped his hands on his trousers and gave him a raised eyebrow. He relented and placed his hands back on her hips, tracing small patterns with his fingers on her back.

She unbuttoned his trousers and looked back up at his eyes when she removed it and he stepped out of it. Now, they were equal. Her hands ghosted over the hem of his boxers but he stopped her with a small shook of his head and a smile to accompany it. 

River lifted her hands to his naked chest up to his neck and pulled his face to her. Their lips met and the Doctor dropped his hands to her butt, pulling her hips against his, showing her how much he wanted this night with her.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing her whole body against his and fisting his hair in her hand. Rising on her tiptoe, she placed her hand around his shoulder for support and the Doctor scooped her up under her butt.

She placed her legs around his waist and left his mouth to trail open mouthed kisses down his throat and collarbone. He walked them to the bed and lay her down without leaving her, his body still pressed against hers. She readjusted herself on the pillows and looked at him with lust clouded eyes. 

He smiled tenderly and crawled on top of her, lifting her arms above her head and giving her a look that meant she needed to stay like that. She smiled in return but it turned into a moan when she saw him descending on her body with trails of kisses. He left kisses between her breasts and licked teasingly the spot but didn’t touch her breasts, continuing to descend lower. She groaned and he grinned, biting the soft flesh above her hips.

She bit her lip as he removed her knickers, sliding it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. Then, he returned to her and trailed his mouth down her hips to her curls and River groaned. Taking his face in hand, she brought him back up to her level, "We have all night for that." She lowered her hands down his chest, trailing a finger over his scar and lowered it to play with the patch of hairs on his lower abdomen. He opened his mouth in a silent moan against her cheek and she bit his earlobe. "I want you."

He exhaled a breath and dropped his hand to her sex, feeling the heat against his fingers as he opened her folds. River moaned in pleasure and lifted her hips to him. She slid her hand underneath his boxers and cupped him, he was hard against her hand and thrusted with a moan.

She made quick work of removing his boxers and opened her legs to him. He left her sex to prop himself on his elbows above her, looking down at her with a smile. His lips found hers and he brushed a few curls out of her face. Their scent mingled and their tongue fought for dominance. River arched her back and the Doctor moaned into her mouth at the touch of her sex against his.

Placing himself at her entrance, he teased her for a second with the tip of his cock and she pushed her hips closer to his, whining with short uneven breaths. Her hands caressed his back, partly begging him to do something and he placed his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and biting it playfully.

Not able to keep the playfulness anymore, he pushed deep inside of her and she moaned loudly in pleasure, arching her back, her breasts brushing against his chest. He was hot and full inside of her, she dropped her head back against the pillows and clung to his neck as he began to move inside of her. 

He took hold of one of her thigh and thrusted into her at a quick pace, sending her flying to the edge in a few seconds. Her mouth crashed on his and he bit her lip softly as he moaned on top of her. River closed her eyes tight, her mouth open as she felt her climax rising quickly inside of her.

She began to move her hips in rhythm with the Doctor’s and he groaned, leaving her mouth to nuzzle her neck, panting hard. He thrusted hard into her and small cries of pleasure escaped her. Her cries made him moan even more and she felt his thrusts becoming less and less in rhythm. She knew he was close.

She bit her lip and fisted his hair, close to the edge. He continued to thrust and pressed his face against her neck with a strangled moan when he came. She wasn’t long to follow as her eyes rolled into their orbit a second later, her climax enveloping her with a cry.

The Doctor dropped his head to her chest as he recovered from his high and she brought a trembling hand to stroke his hair tenderly. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took and River sighed contently.

She stroked the Doctor’s head tenderly and brushed the fringe out of his eyes. He looked up at her and she smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. He brought his hand to her collarbone and played with the curls laying there, leaving a few kisses on her neck.

"I love you." She whispered against his cheek and he lifted his eyes to her.

"I love you, too." He murmured, tracing her jaw with a delicate finger before kissing it tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Sleeping At Last with 'I’ll Keep You Safe'
> 
> The reference for the hair pin is this:  
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/181/0/15528001/il_570xN.1385096161_it53.jpg  
> And here's the one for the Doctor's suit:   
> https://i.weddingomania.com/2017/06/04-a-navy-wedding-suit-with-a-white-shirt-a-burgundy-bow-tie-and-a-burgundy-floral-boutonniere.jpg
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this _really_ long chapter. Tell me what you thought about it! It was the most challenging for me.


	6. Like the Queen to the Rook

River nuzzled her nose against the Doctor’s shoulder, making a small noise of contentment as she stretched beneath the sheets. Her mind was slowly emerging from sleep, the reminiscence of last night putting a smile on her face. She sighed blissfully. 

Scooting infinitely closer to his side, she tightened her grip around his waist and rubbed her cheek against his bare shoulder. Her eyes were still closed and kept them that way as she entwined her leg between his own.

She felt his chest vibrating as he hummed and could feel his hand in her hair, absentmindedly brushing her curls and separating them with his finger. She didn’t bother to tell him to stop, even if she knew he was more making a mess of them than the other way around. She didn’t mind much.

His body was warm against her and she finally decided to open her eyes. She was surprised by the amount of light in the room, and squinted her bleary eyes to get accustomed to it. The sun was filtering through the thin white curtains and the room was bathed in this ethereal light.

Slowly, she shifted her head up to gaze at him and was surprised to see him already looking at her. She smiled tenderly and his hand stilled in her curls to travel down her neck in a caress. A soft smile graced his lips and her pressed a delicate kiss on the crown of her head.

River closed her eyes in delight, and nuzzled her nose against his warm chest with a grin. She lifted her hand from his waist to his chest and caressed the soft skin there, playing with the fine hair between his breasts and tracing patterns that didn’t really meant anything.

She heard the Doctor sigh contently as he placed his head on the crook of her neck to place a soft kiss on her skin. He rolled onto his side to face her and tugged her closer by the waist, their legs entwining and their feet playfully rubbing at each other.

River smiled and, with half opened eyes, stroked his back while lifting her head to kiss his chin lightly. "Morning." She whispered and the Doctor groaned with a grin tugging at his lips. 

"‘S not morning." He grumbled and adjusted the sheets under their chin, nuzzled further into the comfort of a warm bed and a warm body pressed against his side.

River bit her lips with a smile and lifted her head to catch his lips with her own. He instantly responded to the kiss and opened his mouth beneath hers, his hand finding its way to her hair and a thumb stroking her cheek.

Leaving his back, River brought her hand to his chest and felt his beating hearts underneath her palm. She smiled into the kiss. Her hand slowly left his chest to descend down his abdomen to stroke at the thin patch of her here. 

The Doctor moaned faintly against her lips and she felt his hips twitch against her hand. Opened her mouth ajar against his, she rolled onto her back and pulled him with her, opening her legs on either side of him. 

Breaking the kiss, he grinned down at her and leaned on his elbows, observing her with lust-clouded eyes. River stilled under his gaze and brought her hands on either side of his face, caressing his cheeks delicately while biting her lips softly. 

He bent down to peck her lips, his lips barely brushing hers, and lowered himself on the bed. He left a trail of kiss down her chin, neck and collarbone and stopped at her breasts, taking one in a firm grip and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

River moaned slightly, arching her back for him. She saw him lower his mouth to her nipple and lick the areola with the faintest of grin on his lips, making her beg silently for more. Then, his mouth covered her nipple and she felt him nip at the tip playfully. She whined beneath his ministration and brought her hands to his hair, tugging at it every time he would bit more forcefully on her nipple. 

She canted her hips against his and felt his hardness touch her core. She moaned and felt him hum against her breast, a hand coming down to still her hips. "Please…" She moaned and her hand left his hair to stroke at his neck and shoulder. 

Suddenly, he left her nipple with a pop and looked up at her with a smug grin, his fringe falling in front of his eyes. She brushed his hair away and tugged his face up to her. His mouth met hers but he left her with only a small peck before coming back down and she whined at the tension he was building up inside of her without even touching her.

He lowered his mouth to her jaw and neck, trailing open mouthed kisses down her collarbone and between her breasts. He continued his descent by placing the sheet over his head and lowering his mouth to her stomach, pausing to place a soft kiss on her belly button that made her cant her hips. She felt his mouth against the bone of her hip and lower as he nipped at the inside of her thigh.

Then, his mouth fell on her sex and she moaned at his breath against her core. She felt him lap at her wetness and her eyes rolled into their orbit, her back arching in pleasure and in want for more. 

Her grip on his hair was rough as she wriggled in pleasure under his ministration. She wanted him right now and couldn’t wait to feel him whole inside of her. "I want you." She uttered between deep breaths. 

Tugging at his hair, she made him resurface from the cover and her mouth instantly found his. She tasted her scent on his lips and moaned, pulling him closer by the neck and another hand dropping to his lower back where she pushed his hips against her. He moaned in unison with her and she placed a leg around his waist to keep him in place.

The Doctor moaned, leaving her mouth to pant against her cheek as he canted his hips against her.

Suddenly, a loud knock resonated against the door and the Doctor lifted his head abruptly, throwing a wide eyed look at River who looked at him with the same surprise in her eyes. They didn’t have the time to utter anything that the door opened widely and the Doctor flew off River’s body, as if burnt by her touch. 

"Good morning!" Amy’s cheerful voice sing-sang. 

Flying off of her was apparently a bad idea. The Doctor tried to put some distance between the two but got tangled in the sheets and stumbled on his own limbs. He squeaked as the bed ended where he was and flailed his arms in the airs to regain some balance. 

River felt the sheets leave her body and she squealed, both because the Doctor was falling down and because she didn’t want to lose the only thing that kept her from being naked in front of her mother. "No—" She squeaked and tugged at the sheets, but the Doctor lost his balance and fell with a thud on the floor, taking the whole sheets with him and River in the way. 

He only had the time to place his hands in front of his crotch with horror that River fell on top of him unceremoniously. "Humphh—" He groaned and she had the breath knocked out of her lungs.

"Well, good morning it is!—"

River propped herself on her elbows and looked down at his wincing face. "Are you alright?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He nodded with half closed eyes, stifling a groan. She sighed and dropped her head to his chest, a giggle escaping her. She saw him smile and rolling his eyes at what just happened.

"—Nice view of your butt, by the way." Amy snickered and River heard Shari laughing at her mother’s side.

She groaned and lifted herself from the Doctor, taking the sheet with her as best she could since the Doctor was still stuck inside of it. He wriggled out of it and sat on the bed cross-legged, the sheet covering most of his body and his hands on his lap. River tugged the sheet closer to herself as she sat too, hiding the last of dignity she could find in her. 

She cast a look at the Doctor and he scrubbed his eyes, glancing at her with bleary eyes. She gave him a small smile, which looked like a small shrug and he rolled his eyes, placing his face in his palm and looking at Amy and Shari who were looking at the whole interaction with smiles on their faces. 

"What are you doing here?" River asked with a voice hoarse from sleep or something else altogether. She brushed her tangled hair out of her face, looking at her mother with a sleepy look. 

Amy pointed to the table behind her and Shari crossed her arms over her chest with a grin. "Feeding you." Amy stated as if it was obvious. River’s eyes followed her line of sight and she discovered that Amy and Shari had placed a full English breakfast on the table nearby.

Even if a little bit irritated for having been interrupted, she threw a soft smile at her mother. "Thank you."

The Doctor hummed beside her, a bit grumpier than she was, and he passed a hand through his hair. "You could still have waited for a response on our part to enter." He said and grumbled under his breath. "My butt still hurts."

Amy smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "It’s not my fault if you’re a clumsy idiot, and no we couldn’t wait for a response." 

Shari snorted beside her, "Plus, we know that if no one’s screaming then the coast is clear—" She snickered and promptly received a pillow in her face. "Oi!"

"Shut up!" River exclaimed with a blush but there was still a grin on her face.

The Doctor sighed and plopped back down on the bed, rolling on his stomach and reaching for his pillow that he hugged close to him. River looked down at him and she couldn’t help but smile at his sight, the sheet covering half of his back and his eyes closed with his mouth slightly ajar. He looked adorable.

"Anyways…" Amy chuckled. "We want you out of the room in a hour. Jack has planned a mysterious activity and wants you there and awake."

River groaned and the Doctor didn’t even bother to respond, she wondered if he had fallen back to sleep. She looked back at her mother with a frown on her face, "Ugh, why?" She asked petulantly.

"Because it’s Jack," She simply stated with a shrug and River rolled her eyes. Amy began to walk to the door and Shari followed her close. "We want you out in a hour. And no, there’s no time for round 43 of sex."

River hummed with what looked like a groan. She plopped back down on the bed as the girls closed the door behind her. With a sigh of relief, she scooted closer to the Doctor and passed an arm around his waist, snuggling close to his warm body. 

"Are they out yet?" He mumbled against the pillow and she giggled, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

"Yes." She breathed out and placed her face closer to his.

He groaned and stretched out an arm to pull her body closer. "You know, they say we don’t have time for another round in a hour. They definitely don’t know us." He opened an eye and grinned at her.

She raised an eyebrow in response, not as convinced as him that this was possible. "And I think we should listen to her." She whispered against his cheek and stroked his back. The Doctor hummed noncommittally. "We have all the time of our lives to do that." She said calmly and the Doctor reopened his eye, smiling softly at her. He tucked her closer and placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head and River closed her eyes, exhaling a sigh contently. 

"True." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by OneRepublic with 'Life In Color'.
> 
> So, this is the end of this story... but don't expect it to be the end of the series, there is a lot more to experience ^^  
> Like and comment if you enjoyed!! This will make my day and will make the next story come faster ;)


End file.
